Darkness Calls
by Autumn Nicole
Summary: There's a fine line between good and evil, a line Hermione is about to get familiar with. SSHG DarkHermione
1. The Dark Lord Calls

**AN: It's been a long time! I am reworking this story a bit, so… I won't let it get totally abandoned. Read and Review **

Darkness Calls

Chapter 1

**The Dark Lord's Call **

Professor Severus Snape was sitting in his dimly lit office grading the many vials of _Hair-Raising _potion that his second years' had concocted in class. He reached across his desk to pick up the last one, Miss Zeller's, when a sharp burning sensation tingled in his forearm. _He _was calling. Abruptly, he got up and walked to the door.

He fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort, and kissed the hem of his robes. He then backed away and took his place in the circle.

Voldemort's voice crackled like white noise on a bad television set. "My Death Eaters, you are all here." He began pacing round the circle, acknowledging each person under their hood. "I am proud to say that most of you have been following your orders and working in my name, but I am sad to say most, not all." He spun around and looked at one hooded figure. "Nott step forward." Silently the man obeyed the command. "Are you feeling righteous? " The Dark Lord's eyes were piercing. "Are you denouncing our ways? Do you want out? You have been allowing your son to escape the Dark Arts. He hasn't practiced in over 3 months. You yourself have only done dark magic once in the last month. Do you deny these things I accuse you of?"

Nott was well aware that excuses would get him nowhere. " I live to serve you, Lord." He bowed. " I walk only in your ways, but I do not deny the truth. I have allowed my son to skip practice, but I assure you he has not escaped the Dark Arts and nor have I."

"Enough of your incessant chatter, Crucio!"

His scream pierced the air like a bullet through flesh.

Swiftly, suddenly Voldemort released his hold on Nott, and he stumbled back into the circle.

As quickly as the rage had set on, it seemed to turn off. The mood changed as Voldemort paced round the circle. No longer accusing, the Dark Lord seemed informative.

"Young Potter denied us the privilege of hearing that prophecy last year. But I have not given up on hearing it. I will hear this prophecy. There is a way."

A rustling cloak made a noise as someone stepped up and bowed. "Master, may I?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"How do you intend on hearing it. The prophecy has been destroyed. And the only people who've ever heard it are Potter and Dumbledore. I don't really think that they are going to give the information up to us."

"Yes true, but Harry Potter is not alone in his knowledge. He has friends. We know from Wormtail that Mr. Potter tells his little friends everything. I am willing to bet that his pals know what that prophecy said just as Potter does. His young friends are who I want each of you to focus on-" with a wave of his wand a 3D image of Ron appeared in the center of the circle, "Mr. Ronald Weasley. Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, two known members of the Order. He is an apt wizard. He is loyal to Potter. Even in arguments amongst their small group he often sides with Potter. He is of little help to us and will eventually have to be eliminated." Voldemort paused carefully and a grim smile graced his face.

"The other of Mr. Potter's friends is –" he waved his wand and Ron's image was replaced by Hermione's.

"Ms. Hermione Granger. She is the daughter of two muggles. And though the blood in her veins is not pure she still possesses some … intriguing qualities." He paused allowing his Death Eaters to take in the information a little at a time.

"She is studious, highly intelligent, and extremely powerful. Despite these lovely qualities and a certain finesse in being the brain behind all of Mr. Potter's schemes, she still finds herself an outcast time and time again." Not a single person moved as the Dark Lord continued on, "She is often the voice of reason in her group of three, but she is often dismissed by her peers. In fights between Potter, Weasley and herself she normally finds herself alone and abandoned." Voldemort breathed deeply and looked round the circle.

"She is as I said a powerful witch. She could even be one of the greatest witch ever." At this a snort sounded in the circle.

"Bellatrix do you disagree?"

She stepped forward and replied, "Well sir, no mudblood witch could be that powerful."

Lord Voldemort's eyes grew wide, "Mudblood or not she is extremely powerful. It would not behoove you to test that theory." The anger oozed in his voice. He paused and, "Crucio!" With a flick Bellatrix was on her knees shrieking in pain. "Do not snicker about this girl. She may be the key to our victory."

Lucius accustomed to talking whenever he liked couldn't keep his mouth shut, "A mudblood the key to our victory?" His eyes widened in realization of what he'd just said. Voldemort shot him a scathing look but did nothing else. Being in Voldemort's good graces had its advantages.

The Dark Lord slowly prowled around the circle of Death Eaters. "Yes, open your minds. A spy, someone no one would ever guess. We can offer her power and pleasantries far above what the light side could even dream of providing. She will be able to tell us the prophecy and other valuable information. But at the current time her loyalties lie with Potter." He sighed.

He allowed an extra pause to linger along the crisp night air. He wanted his Death Eaters to listen carefully to what he said next. "I have a plan but it may take time, and it will take dedication, unwavering and unquestioning dedication and loyalty. Are you all willing?"

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, Master." The obliging sounds flooded.

"I thought so. I plan to lure Ms. Granger to the dark side. Her fall will be like that of Eve in the garden; pride goeth before the fall. Forbidden pleasures and a gluttony for the knowledge she could never know otherwise."

Bellatrix's cackle echoed through the air, "Are you serious?"

The Dark Lord looked murderous, "CRUCIO!"

A blood-curdling scream rang out just before Bellatrix passed out.

"Does anyone else think this is a laughing matter?" No one made a sound.

Voldemort stepped in front of two hooded figures, and in a hushed tone he said, "You two stay after everyone else is gone."

Voldemort stepped into the center of the circle, making Hermione's image dissolve into smoke. He gave each Death Eater their mission, mostly research, spying and some scouting. And finally,

"That will be all."

Each death eater stepped forward and kissed their master's hems, then apperated away, all but two.

**AN: I want to give a BIG THANKS to everyone who read this story in its original form. I've been back to writing Hermione/Draco for a while, but I've come back to my baby, Darkness Calls. I swear I'll finish it this go round, but I want to make sure my original reviewers get the proper thanks! Just as an FYI, most of the chapters have undergone changes. Some of the changes might be really small, like a word or two, while others maybe rearranged or some even more dramatically. If you've read the story before it probably wouldn't hurt to give it a skim through again.**

_**Thanks:**__Yuny,Lola Weasley,DarkPrincess,cortava,H. J. Hinkle,Sarah,Angel of Death 616,Usuu Bishouji,Fleria,Nore,Ccbchunks,Otakuprincess,Jewely,MistressMoonDemon,Lady Samantha Riddle,Derron Comes Ripping,Dragonmaster Kurai,Wolf,Charmed Piper,Kimusume Kaoru,QueenAnneus,Maeri,Shush Little Baby,MistressSilver555,Leila5,lakshmiXshree,BloodFire,Gneah,Tara-Yo,CareBearErin,Angelic-Flame-05,stoictimer,Morgs,The Goddess of All,Anno,stargazer starluver,emma436,Anarane Anwamane,Sanjana,Joe,Artemis Moonclaw,Bloody Queen of Hearts,Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's,Lanhar,Meihi Rei,Midnight Lilly,Jayne Elizabeth,Nightwater,MsHellFire2005,AlannaT,Beau Reveur,Kerrie-A, RFB,Riley Black,Maeri San,Ryan,me,scholcomp25,wiccan-witch88,IamEJ123,Violetfury,Calicogrl,shadows-insanity,Lady Lestrange, and shadow's tears_


	2. The Task at Hand

Darkness Calls

Chapter 2

**The Task at Hand**

"Lucius, Severus, remove your hoods. Recognize each other, and please have a seat." Voldemort's tone was less harsh than it had been with the whole group. "I am trusting you two with very important jobs. You will not let me down." The last was a statement not a question and both Death Eaters nodded accordingly.

He cleared his throat and began again. "Severus your job will be very difficult, but I assure you, you can do it. You will bring Hermione Granger to the darkness."

Snape's mouth dropped open and quickly closed again. "My Lord, how do you desire me to do that?"

"Severus, I have faith in you'll be able to do this easily. The crazy old fool still trusts you. All you have to do is introduce our lady eve to the apple… Tempt her with the sins of which she will find no where else. The knowledge and the power of it all, I want you to seduce her."

A chill had crept in Severus' insides, "She is some twenty years younger than I and Dumbledore would never allow it. You really believe that she would willingly come to me." Snape was pleading his case but the Dark Lord already had the final verdict.

"For one age matters little, two you know how to manipulate the old man, and three your ability to blackmail and appease are extraordinary… I trust you'll figure something out." He smiled almost mockingly at Snape before he cast his gaze at Lucius.

"Lucius, your job will be of course muggle-torture. But the targets will be specific and the plan will need to be intricate. We are going to target Mr. and Mrs. Granger." He paused at the sinister smile washing over Lucius' face.

"However," he continued. "We cannot target them the way we do other muggles. I don't want them physically hurt and they can't have any inklings that we're behind it."

Lucius' smirk was replaced with a look of confusion, "If we can't hurt them- what is _IT_ that we're behind?"

The Dark Lord glanced at his two prized Death Eaters, "Lucius, Lucius my boy… their minds, you are going to develop a scheme to torture their minds, little by little breaking them down."

Malfoy's mouth opened about to speak, but Voldemort continued, "Don't ask me 'How'? That's why I got you for this little project. Use any other Death Eaters you need and any resource is available to you. But remember this cannot reek of us in any way or the entire plan may be foiled."

Both Lucius and Severus now looked grim. "No worries boys, you'll do just fine." He turned to walk away, but with an evil laugh he paused and added, "And Severus, maybe she'll be a good roll in the hay."

* * *

Back in his office Severus paced back and forth. For once in his life he found himself at loss; he didn't quite know what to do. Should he go to Dumbledore? Should he go find Granger? Should he wait for Lucius to begin to play his part? Bullocks, this was a delicate situation.

Carefully he pondered, and then slowly the pieces fell in place. He had a plan.  
He always had a plan.  
He would tell Dumbledore…just not everything.

knock, knock "Headmaster, sir?"

"Ahh, Severus. What is it?" Dumbledore asked with cautious concern.

"I was summoned this evening."

"What is his new plan?"

"Well… he wants to separate Potter from his friends."

"Does he plan to harm Ron and Hermione? Should we be concerned?"

"No, No worries. Not harm exactly, but the first part of the plan is to remove Ms. Granger for Potter's circle of friends. He wants to isolate her." Snape said choosing his words carefully.

"How does he want to do that?"

Snape looked at the floor. "He wishes me to seduce Ms. Granger." His voice was now barely more than a whisper. After a lengthy pause and by a sudden stroke of his own genius he added, "Then Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are to find out."

Dumbledore looked distraught but replied, "Giving Harry and Ron a reason to disown Hermione."

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "What do you suggest we do to handle this, Severus?"

Inside Snape smiled, exactly the type of response he'd wanted. "I believe we should get Ms. Granger to play along with this seduction bit, and allow Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to find out about our mock relationship, they of course believing it to be real. Though, Ms. Granger would suffer a bit of backlash, I'd be able to protect her from the Dark Lord." Snape paused and looked Dumbledore in the eye. "Voldemort will also have to believe in our little play game of seduction, because if he doesn't, she and I are both dead."

Dumbledore sighed and took a weary deep breath. Snape's answer was well-thought out, and most certainly the best plan they had, "Then that is what we shall do. Meet me here after breakfast and we'll talk to Ms. Granger."

* * *

The following morning after breakfast Hermione headed to the headmaster's office, little did she know that her entire life was about to change. She entered Dumbledore's office and found he was not alone.

"Ah, Hermione come in, close the door behind you. Err… lemon drop anyone? No, No, okay. Err…. Hermione why don't you sit down."

"What's going on is something wrong?" She looked at Professor Snape and back to Dumbledore with a confused look.

"Nothing's wrong Hermione. Well, Professor Snape why don't you start."

Scowling briefly at the headmaster Snape began, "What I am gong to tell you is privileged information. No one can know, not even Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley. Do you understand?" He asked venomously.

"Yes sir, I understand." She spat back.

He glared at her blatant disrespect. "The Dark Lord has a new plan to get at Mr. Potter."

Hermione gasped, but Snape pressed on. "He wishes to separate Mr. Potter's friends from him. He believes that if Potter becomes upset enough he may let his guard down." He now paused to allow his words to sink in.

"How does he, I mean what does this have to do with me, won't he go for Ron?" Hermione asked frantically. "He's closer to Ron than to me."

"Ms. Granger the Dark Lord doesn't see Ron as a threat. You on the other hand…" He paused but then continued in a hushed tone, "The Dark Lord would like to separate you from Ron and Harry, with me."

"You?" She exclaimed, clearly baffled.

Snape's upper lip curled at the interruption, "Yes, I am to lure you away from your friends." He grimaced at the thought of how. Snape settled back in his chair and averted his gaze.

"Now Severus don't you think you should tell her a bit more?" the headmaster probed quietly. He wasn't going to let Snape get away will telling her the rest.

Snape twitched as he twisted in his chair. "Ms. Granger I am supposed to seduce you, tempt you."

Hermione's eyes widened. She jumped out of her chair. "Headmaster, you can't let this happen. What does he mean seduce? Tempt? No, No, No. This is despicable."

"Hermione, calm down. I know that is a shock and very unexpected, but without this plan you will be in grave danger. Plus if Professor Snape fails he could fall out of Voldemort's good graces and you could both be killed. Please sit down."

Silently Hermione took her seat again. She sat there for a moment, staring off into space. Then, she took a deep breath and looked directly at Professor Snape, "Very well, what must I do?"

And so it began….


	3. Lie Number One

Darkness Calls

**Chapter 3**

**Lie Number One**

Hermione grabbed her books from her room and headed for class. She was very late. She slipped into charms, apologized to her Professor, and took her seat in between Ron and Harry.

"What did Dumbledore want? Must have been important, keeping you so long." Harry whispered.

Here it goes she thought, lie number one, the first of many, "Oh nothing really. He just asked what I intended on doing after graduation. He hinted at wanting my help."

"Help for what?" Ron asked.

"War stuff, you know. Plus he hinted at Head Girl Stuff."

"Head Girl stuff?"

"You know, he asked if I wanted a lot of responsibilities next year and all that."

"Oh Wow!"

After class the three headed towards the Gryffindor common room. "So you're going to be Head Girl next year?" Ron asked excitedly.

"No it's not for sure. We shouldn't all get our hopes up. I still have to maintain my grades for the rest of the year."

Harry jumped in, "That will be no problem for you."_'That's what you think'_

The day swept on like normal and Hermione had almost gotten the morning's unpleasant talk out of her head. Almost.

"Uh, Double Potions." Harry groaned. "Why do we still take this class?" he asked as they walked into the dungeons.

Hermione replied in a serious tone. "Because we've all picked careers that require a Potions N.E.W.T. you know that and you've known that so stop complaining.

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat down. Harry didn't bother to reply as he sat down next to Ron.

Suddenly and swiftly Snape swept into the room. He was clearly in a foul mood, worse than usual, only Hermione knew why. He swished his wand and words appeared on the blackboard behind him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Begin." He growled.

No one dared to stay still under his murderous gaze, no one except Hermione. She was frozen. The hurried bustling of movement echoed around her and yet she didn't move a single muscle. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought.

"Perhaps, you did not hear me Miss Granger. I said to begin. Twenty points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." He said through clenched teeth. Hermione's bold move was not what Snape expected from the timid girl he'd seen that morning.

By now everyone had turned to look, but Hermione still didn't move. She merely stood at her desk glaring at Professor Snape with a malicious smirk.

"You are blatantly disobeying me. Another twenty points from Gryffindor."

A gasp was heard from the Gryffindor's and a slight chuckle from the Slytherin's. But all eyes were on Hermione and Snape. He began to move away until he realized the silly girl still hadn't moved. He walked around her desk till he was at her side. In a voice barely above a whisper he said, "Ms. Granger, look at me."

Slowly her head turned until she met his eyes.

With a smirk on his face he said "Detention, eight o'clock-" The Gryffindor's gasped again but this time it was as much at Hermione as it was Snape. "For the week." He sneered at her. "Say yes, Professor."

In a dark uncharacteristic tone she said, "Yes Professor Snape." She then went on to begin her potion. 'Task one: Get Detention with Snape, Accomplished.' She thought.

Snape began to walk toward the front of the class. "Well stop staring, get back to work."

The rest of the class was in comparison uneventful. Neville messed up another potion. Malfoy got full marks. Harry got yelled at. You know the usual Potions class.

As class was dismissed Ron and Harry nearly attacked Hermione.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Detention for a week, gees Hermione you decided to rebel on bad day."

She looked at her friends, I just needed to get detention with him so he can seduce me and I can become the youngest female Death Eater. "I don't know, I just froze I guess. I've just had it with him ordering us around with no respect. I guess I do really deserve a week's worth of detention though. I just don't know what got into me."

She watched as her two best friends smiled at her. Inside she frowned knowing what was to come.

After dinner she trudged out of the Great Hall. "Good Luck Hermione" both boys had said. Good Luck Indeed she'd thought. As she made her way to the dungeons she knew this was the beginning of the end.

"Professor?" she asked quietly as Severus was standing at his desk grading a few vials of seventh years' potion.

"Ms. Granger." It was merely an acknowledgement. He didn't even look up. How did Lord Voldemort ever expect him to seduce me? He can't even behave civilly.

"Perhaps we should head into my office." He turned implying for her to follow.

When they entered his office Hermione made an audible gasp. She was in awe of the many vials of various potions that lined the walls. The only other time she's been in Snape's office was her second year but she hadn't been able to look around.

Snape didn't comment he just smirked. "Have a seat." He motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. With a wave of his wand the door closed. He suddenly realized how alone they were. It unnerved him a little but he did his best to hide it from the ever-observant Granger. "There is something else we need to discuss that I steered clear of in the headmaster's office."

Hermione's mind immediately jumped to physicality. They hadn't even touched on that, no pun intended. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. If Snape noticed a change in her demeanor he didn't show it.

"Now this is something that I am almost certain the headmaster would deem unnecessary. But if you are to go before the Dark Lord you need this knowledge."

Silently Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, not sex. But if not that then what?

"These books are all full of Dark Magic. You need to learn things about the Dark Arts." He met her eyes and she nodded. "Now what I'm going to say next will sound crazy until you actually begin reading these books. Sometimes someone studying the darkness can be sucked in. Since you are so," he grimaced, "so powerful there is a very good chance that the darkness will call to you."

Grasping for understanding Hermione asked, "What exactly does that mean?"

"It depends on how dark you long to be. It is a very complex subject. I could explain it to you but it would involve some things I am not willing to tell you."

Without thinking she said, "Like how you became a Death Eater."

Severus ignored her comment and held his calm, "There are some books on the matter. I think that is up your alley. I will see if I can get them."

She wanted as little contact with Snape as possible. "No, I'll see if the Professor Dumbledore could get them."

Snape's tone became sharp, "No, you cannot tell him that you are studying Dark Arts at all. He wouldn't allow it. This must be a secret between you and I."

"Why do you think it's a good idea, if it's something Professor Dumbledore can't know?"

Anger seeped from his face, "You don't get it? You spoiled brat. You have to fool everyone including two of the most powerful wizards in the world. You need to prove to the Dark Lord that you are dark or he will surely kill you. And you must maintain the little aura of complete goodness to allow Dumbledore to let you continue with this plan. But for this whole thing to work, for you to stay alive neither will be the truth. You will be walking a fine line between good and evil." And with that he stormed off into the classroom.

_I'll be walking a fine line, Just as you do_, She thought.

she wanted to say, but instead she just smiled and shrugged. 


	4. Not a Child

The Darkness Calls  
Chapter 4  
Not a Child

Hermione got up and followed after Snape. She knew she'd made him very mad, but that was nothing new. Snape was always mad about something. She, however, was normally nice and reserved, but somehow Snape and Malfoy both had the ability to get under her skin. _How can he treat me like this? Like I am just an incompetent little child. Like I don't get it, don't understand.  
_

She marched into the Potions classroom. "I am not a child!" She yelled.

He stopped pacing and turned sharply to look at Hermione, "Yes, you are." He replied.

"I am 16 years old. I'm not a little girl anymore. If you'd stop treating me like one I might actually listen to you." Hermione wanted recognition from the one Professor, whose approval she's never had.

She was shocked at herself for losing control. Reeling in horror of what she'd just said and done, she stepped back and sat in the nearest chair.

Snape was no longer fuming. He had regained his control, and he walked towards Hermione. "Ms. Granger, you are a child. You need to realize that. Once you do everything will be easier on both of us."

Hermione was outraged. _Just a child? _"What would it take to prove to you that I am not just a child?" She asked ever so carefully.

Snape didn't even catch the double entendre that she had accidentally used. He fumed. "Stop objecting to everything I say. I am in charge here. Just do as your told."

She rolled her eyes. _I am saving both our lives by going along with this stupid plan! _Then she said something she couldn't help, "Yes, Master." She meant it sarcastically but the comment was smoothly edged and landed a blow at Snape.

He snapped. He grabbed her tightly by the arm and pulled her out of the chair. Through clenched teeth he said, "Do not call me that ever again." He then released his grip on her arm by throwing her to the floor.

Stunned Hermione remained silent as she pulled herself up off the floor. She turned to leave, but with a flick of a wand the door to the classroom slammed shut.

Icily Snape said, "Go have a seat in my office."

This time she did not gape in awe at her surroundings. She did not think enviously or admiringly of the owner of the office. This time she was genuinely afraid. She'd never seen anyone so mad, much less being the cause of such anger.

She sat in the cold unmoving silence for many minutes before Snape strode in.

"Ms. Granger," he began coldly, "you will serve your detention time for the remainder of the week here reading. Try to get through as many book as possible. If you have any questions you are to ask me." He saw her flinch at his last words. "The answer to a question you have may be the difference between life and death. You may go for this evening. Tell your friends I made you clean."

There was no mention of the moments before. Hermione was somewhat grateful for Snape's eagerness to forget.

She stood and began to walk out of the office but as she reached the door she paused and in a barely audible voice she said, "I'm sorry." She then left. Just as the classroom door was being pulled shut Snape whispered, "I'm sorry too."

Hermione returned to the common room to find all of her friends playing games by the fire. She plastered on a smile and bounded toward the group.

"Hey, How was detention? Horrible I suppose?" Ron asked while tearing open a chocolate frog.

"Yep, Cleaning, ick! What are you guys playing?"

"Some muggle game one of the second years brought. It's called Moponoly, I think. Want to join us?"

"It's Monopoly, Ron." Said Harry who'd been busy trading properties with Ginny.

"Actually, I'm really tired. So I think I'm just going to go to bed. See you all in the morning."

Severus sat in his office. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

__

LM,

Have you decided on your course of action? I am anxious to know what you come up with. I think I have formed a workable plan. I've already begun to execute it. It's something you would be proud of. I gave the girl detention. I challenged her belief system that knowledge is inherently good. I got her all riled up about the subject. You know we bantered, What's good knowledge? Is there such a thing as bad knowledge? I've lent her a book that touches a bit on the dark arts. I'm sure she'll be coming back for more. If not I will just give her more detention. Either way its quite amusing to me.

SS

He knew Lucius would want to divulge everything to the Dark Lord. He muttered an illusion charm over the letter and sent it with the waiting owl. _A night's work complete, _He thought.

Hermione now lay in bed replaying the evening in her head. With thoughts of her Professor in her head she fell asleep.

Tossing in his bed Severus thought of the earlier events. Something Hermione had said stuck in his head. _What would it take to prove to you that I am not just a child? _Something about it just seemed wrong. With thoughts of his student in his mind he fell asleep.

Hermione entered the dimly lit dungeons to find Severus working at his desk. Silently she strode towards him.

His eyes caught sight of movement and found none other than Hermione Granger standing before him. Without a word she grabbed the stack of papers, the quill, and the ink off the desk and onto a nearby table. Severus merely watched quizzically. She sauntered back towards him. Slowly she slid herself up on his desk in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but her finger on his lips hushed him. She pulled his chair closer until her knees rested on the back of the chair around his body.

Their eyes were locked together, like one of those horrifying scenes you don't want to watch but you can't tear yourself away. Moments passed with no movement, until Hermione ran her tongue seductively over her lips. Severus flicked his wand and the door swung shut. Hermione smirked eerily. Severus leaned in slowly towards her, but she backed away. With a toying grin she shook her head.

Sliding her lips to his ear she whispered the first spoken words of the encounter, "Kisses mean love, they mean commitment. We have neither." Sensing Severus tense she added, "But that doesn't mean we can't have other kinds of fun."

He nodded understanding both the former and the latter. He stood and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her legs around him. Slowly he laid her body onto the desk and climbed on top of her. His hand slid up her thigh and under her skirt. She ran her fingers lightly on his chest. A big smile breaking through on her face, "So is this proof that I'm not a child?"


	5. The First Call

Darkness Calls

****

Chapter 5  
The First Call

Two people around the castle found themselves awaking from the very same dream. Each was drenched in cold sweat and completely unaware that the other had been subjected to the same thoughts.

Hermione rolled over to look at the clock for the hundredth time. _4:07, _She couldn't get back to sleep after _that _invaded her precious sleep. She finally decided she might as well get up seeing as there was no getting back to sleep. There was of course no one up at this ungodly hour, so Hermione had a pleasantly quiet bath in the Prefect's bathroom. After quietly returning her things to her room she walked down to the Library. Hermione knew that Madame Pince was often in the Library by five or five-thirty.

Just as she reached the dark Library, lights suddenly brightened. _Perfect timing_ she thought cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Hermione. You're up awfully early." Madame Pince said.

"Good Morning to you. Just going to do a bit of reading before the breakfast." And with that Hermione walked behind a shelf of books. Carefully she walked around towards the Restricted section. Seeing as she was always in the Library she had received special permission to read pretty much anything in the Library, but she still didn't want Madame Pince to be suspicious. She entered the Restricted section and began searching the titles.

This was the one part of the Library Hermione didn't know by heart. Finally she found a book that would do, _Dark Magic Through the Ages, 'the sequel to Magic Through the Ages'.  
_

Not wanting Madame Pince to know she was reading this she simply slipped in her bag and walked out of the Restricted section. She grabbed _Magic Through the Ages _off a shelf and checked the book out. Feeling guilty but accomplished Hermione walked out of the Library.

Snape too could no longer sleep after _that _dream. So he like Hermione got out of bed. He set to work on various potions to calm his mood. He was thankful that he had no sixth year Potions classes today. Keeping himself busy didn't keep his mind from straying back to the previous day. _I am not a child!_

The line kept playing in his head. Along with his own, _You are a child. _And finally the phrase that would probably be his demise, _Is this proof that I'm not a child? _

Yes, it was proof indeed. She may still be his student, but she had the mind and the body of a woman. The girl was wise beyond her years, but it only made it that more difficult. _If only she would just take orders, but instead I must treat her like an equal.  
_

Snape grimaced at the thought. The letter he'd sent Lucius should keep him and the Dark Lord at bay. He figured that they had something like a month to study the Dark Arts before their "relationship" would have begin to become something more. He was trying to decide the how long it would take for their "romance" to blossom into something physical, and when Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley should find out, not to mention how. He thought of the images that the Dark Lord would need to believe he was succeeding. Immediately his mind jumped to the thought of his hand sliding up Hermione's skirt.

__

Bullocks!

He shook his head as though he could shake the thought out.

_Stupid mudblood. _

The day flew by and evening came. Hermione said goodbye to her friends and set off towards the dungeons. The whole way down she was begging the powers that be that there would be no fighting.

Not one to be timid she entered the classroom, "Professor."

He stepped out from his office with a small stack of books in hand. Hermione's eye scraped over his body. She felt a faint flush creep over her. Her thoughts were pulled to him on top of her. Their hips pressed against each other. She was attempting to focus when she realized Snape was speaking.

"-is about the dark arts. This one is more history. And all of these are actual spells and what not." He looked at her and she nodded. "You can start with whichever you want."

"Thank you sir." She replied politely as he sat them on a nearby desk. She reached for the first book and set to work.

The rest of the week flew by for Snape and Hermione. And finally it was Friday. She'd read all of the theory books he had. And so grimly she picked up the first one with actual spells. She touched it and immediately pulled her hand away.

There was a strange feeling when she touched the book. She looked around the classroom to be sure Snape was still in his office. Once assured he hadn't seen her moment of cowardice, she reached for the book again. Taking a deep breath she opened it. She felt a pull to read the words. She began reading a frightening pace. She wanted to know it all. It was like liquid knowledge venom. She could feel some piece of her suffocating. Oddly she liked it, but as she heard a crash her eyes pulled away from the book and the connection was broken.

She was afraid of what had just come over her. She knew the knowledge was so evil and yet she couldn't help but want to know more. Finally her brain kicked in gear. She slammed the book shut and quickly walked into Snape's office.

"Are you okay? I heard a big crash." She asked

"I'm fine, my armadillo bile was expired."

Hermione's mouth formed a small "o".

Snape looked at her. He noticed her eyes were a little red and her pupils slightly dilated. Not to mention she was looking sort of pale. "Are you alright, Ms. Granger? You look-" he paused in realization, "You began reading the spells. Didn't you?"

Looking amazed and a little ashamed she replied, "Yes, how did you know?"

Opening a drawer he pulled out a mirror and handed it to her. "Your eyes. It's the Darkness."

Hermione gazed at her own reflection. Her eyes looked quite evil and she looked ghastly pale. "I opened the book and it felt like something was taking hold of me deep inside."

Snape smirked, "Your more susceptible to it than I would have thought."

"What does that mean? Is it bad?"

"No it's actually quite good. The Dark Lord will be pleased when he sees you."

"When he sees me? I thought I didn't have to see him until close to the end of the year."

"That's right, I just mean then he will see the dark in you."

Hermione shivered at the thought. Darkness inside her? This fine line of good and bad was beginning to blur in quite a hurry. She wasn't altogether sure how to feel. She liked disliking the feeling, and that was enough for her at the present.

A moment of silence echoed through the room. Snape's eyes began to trail down her flesh. She could feel his eyes on her and yet she didn't budge.

Finally Snape spoke, "We'll need you to continue reading, but I can't keep letting you come down here. That would extremely obvious."

Hermione spoke up here, "But aren't we supposed to begin some torrid love affair? I mean if all this were real wouldn't I be sneaking down here?"

He grinned maliciously, "Yes, you would be sneaking down here, but not to read." He paused for her to realize what he meant. She merely rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, though if this were all real as you put it, then wouldn't you be a little questioning of me?"

"Yes probably." She answered.

"Now think it through, if you weren't really sure why I was giving you all this knowledge, but you still wanted to read the Dark books what would you do?" Snape was trying to prod her into figuring out a realistic response. He wanted her to act as true to herself as possible.

Slowly she answered thinking as she went, "I would go to someone else, someone who could get me the books. But someone who wouldn't tell, they'd have to be someone Dark. Someone like...like...Malfoy?"

It was more brilliant than something he could have thought of; Snape nodded, "Exactly, you can get books from Draco. He tells his father, who tells the Dark Lord. It's perfect. But we do need to continue our, um, as you called it torrid love affair. So..."

"So..." Hermione answered for him, "I get books from Malfoy and still sneak into the dungeons."

For once Snape appreciated the girl's cunning. "Yes, Thursday night. Eleven o'clock. We'll talk about the things you've been reading."

__

AN: I know not a lot of Snape/Herm here, but its a crucial chapter for the continuing character development!


	6. Malfoy

Darkness Calls  
Chapter 6  
**Malfoy **

It was a quiet weekend round the castle. Laying in the common room with a piece of a parchment in front of her, Hermione looked around the room.

Harry sat next to her. In quiet voice he asked, "Hermione, are you alright? You've been a little distant this week?"

__

Damn Harry's all knowing intuition!

"I'm fine. Just a little stressed. Since I had detention with Professor Snape all week, I've lost a lot of my study time. My homework is piling up. You know?"  


"Yeah, well maybe you should get some air. You look a little pale."

_My colors still not back to normal? Stupid evil book! _She smiled brightly, "You know that sounds like a wonderful idea. Will you make sure no one steals my essay?"

Harry grinned at the ever-worrying Hermione, "Yes, of course. Now go!"

Hermione walked through the comfortable halls of the castle. She was searching, most likely in vain, down the stony walkways, when she heard a familiar drawl in the shadowy halls leading to the dungeons. "Oww...Bloody Hell! Stupid fucking statue."

Quickly Hermione round the corner when she too ran into something, "Oww! When did that statue get there?"

"How should I know?" Draco sneered. "Wait what are you doing, this is the way to the dungeons."

Hermione bit her lip and smiled. "I was looking for you, Malfoy."

"Ahh, bloody hell! Granger, you know I thought you hated me, but if you want me." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sick, I'd didn't mean like that."

"Fine, what do you want mudblood? I don't have all day."

"Actually is there somewhere a little less in the open we can talk?" Malfoy looked like he was going to walk away, so she added, "I don't think you want anyone to see you talking to me about this."

It must have struck a nerve because he turned back the way he'd just come and said, "Follow me."

Shortly they found themselves alone in an unused classroom. "So what is it Granger?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"There is something I want, but no one else has the...er, the capabilities to get it."

A large smirk appeared on his face, "The little mudblood, goody-goody coming to me to get her something? I never thought I'd see they day. Why do only I possess the capabilities to get this for you?"

"Well, you see I want some books, but their a little black market. I just know you have connections."

Malfoy's face suddenly turned skeptical. "Why should I believe you? How do I know this isn't some plot to get me in trouble?"

"I can see how you wouldn't believe me. It's really not a plot. I need these books. I've already read all the ones I can get my hands on here." She worried that she might have overdone it, when -

Malfoy's grin reappeared and he chuckled softly. "Damn Granger, do you even know what you've got yourself into?" He took a step closer to her and looked into her eyes, then slowly down her body. "You really have been reading it. Haven't you." More for himself than for Hermione he said, "Eyes, slightly red and skin, slightly pale."

On second thought maybe she hadn't overdone it at all. How much of her was acting, and how much of it was really her? She breathed the words slowly, "Please Malfoy, I want these books. But if you're going to tell everyone..."

"Now, Granger, use that brain I know you have, somewhere. If I told everyone this, what would I have to hold over your head?" He stopped and looked serious, "Okay, which books do you want?"

The moment the deal was done with Granger, Draco practically ran back to his room to write his father.

With the wheels set in motion Hermione spent her Sunday getting ahead in her studies.

It was bright and early Monday morning, when Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast. She was surprised to find that Ron and Harry were not there yet. _Must be sleeping,_ she thought. She was about to sit at the Gryffindor table when he felt a hand her back.

"Come with me." A voice whispered. Malfoy walked around her and strode purposely out the door.

Casting a look up towards Professor Snape she followed Malfoy out the door. She remained a few steps behind him, so it wouldn't completely obvious. Finally Malfoy stopped and looked around. Making sure there was no one around he whispered his password to the painting and the door swung open. "Well, come on!"

She walked in not knowing what to expect. When she entered the room she found herself some place she would have never imagined, Draco Malfoy's bedroom! "Is this your room?"

Malfoy smirked, "Yes, seeing as my head of house is best friends with my father I get my own room this year."

Hermione didn't reply she just stood starry eyed.

"Okay well, here. I got you all the ones you asked for except for _Dark Arts and Charms_. I apparently don't have that. So instead there I got my father to send _Blood and Magic._"

Hermione stood still kind of puzzled.

"Oh Right, I didn't explain this to you yet did I? These are all my books. There aren't really to many members of my family who can show their face, something about going to prison if they do." He smiled at his own joke.

Hermione smiled too. She was rather shocked that he was cracking jokes about his family's prison record.

Malfoy went on, "So, since I'm here I can't buy them, so I just figured you could borrow all of mine. It makes more sense."

Hermione was shocked. _All it took was some interest in Dark Magic and Draco Malfoy is almost acting civilly. _"Thanks."

"Well just don't mess them up or anything." He added with a sneer. _Well almost civil.  
_

Through the rest of the week Hermione found herself using every spare moment to sneak up to her room and read. It was becoming an addiction; she felt the darkness bubbling inside her with each word she read. When her friends questioned her eyes and pallor skin, she lied saying she didn't feel well and that her eyes must be swollen. Professor Snape kept giving her knowing looks in Potions class. But each time he's scowled at her she'd just grinned mischievously.

After Potions on Thursday Ron and Harry stopped her in the hallway. "Hermione, we've decided that you are working too hard."

Ron interjected, "Yeah, and you're bloody sick!"

"You're studying too hard and not taking care of yourself. Is there something wrong?"

Quietly she replied, "I just really need stay up with everything. Although, you guys are probably right. How about if after dinner I stop by the Hospital wing. Would that make you guys feel better?"

Feeling like they'd achieved their goal, Ron and Harry smiled brightly and went on their way.

The happy group of three made their way through dinner. Harry and Ron seemed much happier since Hermione's agreement to go to the hospital wing. The moment they were done both boys reminded her of the promise.

"Now, you're going to the Hospital wing, right?"

"Yes, Harry. I'm going."

Ron looked at her, "I'm going with you."

Hermione froze, _No, Ron you can't go with me because I'm not going to the Hospital. _"Ron, I'm a big girl. I can go by myself."

Harry eyed her skeptically. "Why don't you want him to go with you? Is there something you aren't telling us?"

__

Damnit, why did Harry always have to be so smart!?

She smiled, "That's not why I don't want him to go or you for that matter. Have you finished your essay on Demiguises?"

Neither one spoke.

"That's what I thought. You two are going up to the common room to finish your essays, and I'm going to the Hospital."

Not wanting to be scolded any further, Harry and Ron agreed and bolted towards the common room.

__

Finally,

she thought.

_Now I have a boy to see about a book. _

She walked carefully down into the dungeons. Recalling where Malfoy's room was she made her way through the maze like passages. knock, knock

"It's open."

She opened the door to find Malfoy sprawled across his bed reading a very large book.

He smirked, "Well if it isn't the _evil _little mudblood. What do you want now?"

"I have a few questions."

"About what?"

"Those books and the magic in them." She knew she had to poise her questions just so.

"Well, what about it?" He asked impatiently.

"Where did you learn all of it from? I mean who taught you."

He looked at her apprehensively. Supplying the books was one thing, but actually talking about it... he wavered for a second longer before replying. "My father." He said proudly. "I actually still have much to learn."

"You have more to learn! But you've been taught this stuff your whole life. What more can you learn?"

He grinned at her, "Finally something I know more about than you. It's really a complex subject. The way you're learning is through knowledge. I've done that and I've done some of the spells. But the Dark Arts is very ancient magic and there are ceremonies that have to be completed. By the end of this year on my seventeenth birthday, my final ceremony will take place and I will answer call of the darkness."

She stood there in awe. This wasn't all an act; she was truly amazed at the beauty of it all. Sacred knowledge, ceremonies, it was all so very intriguing.

He went on seeing her genuine interest. "If you really want to gain this knowledge," she flinched, so he added, "just for the sake of knowing, then you really need to talk to someone who has already been called."

She nodded, "Like who?"

He thought for a moment, "My father wouldn't be allowed near you and I'm fairly certain you don't want to be around my Aunt Bellatrix. What about Professor Snape?"

"You don't think he'd be suspicious of me do you?" This part was a pure act because of course she knew exactly what he would be thinking.

"Come to think of it he might be. Why don't I take you to see him? He'll believe you if I'm there."

"Okay, but not now I've got to get back or Harry and Ron will be worried. What about tonight around 11? I'll come to your room about 10:45ish?"

"Okay it's a plan." Malfoy smiled and added, "What would Potter and Weasley think about this?"

She rolled her eyes, "What would anyone think of it?" With that she left the dungeons.

She climbed the stairs and entered the common room to be practically pounced by Harry and Ron. "So are you sick?"

Hermione smiled at her friends, "No, guys I'm fine like I told you."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

Hermione quickly added, "Madame Pomphrey just said that I'm sleep deprived, a little dehydrated, and slightly malnourished."_ It wasn't really lying; I mean it was probably really true.  
_

Ron's mouth dropped open, "Hermione, you've got to take care of yourself."

"I know, I know. That's why I'm going straight to bed."

And she did sort of; she went straight to her bed and pulled out a book.

At 11 o'clock she and Malfoy were walking towards Professor Snape's classroom in silence. Malfoy entered without knocking and Hermione followed. They entered his office and Snape looked between them obviously confused.

"Draco, what do I owe this late night visit to?" He asked smoothly.

Malfoy smirked as though he had won a prize, "I have something very interesting to tell you, sir."

For Malfoy's benefit he eyed Hermione, "And Ms. Granger has something to do with it?"

"Yes, sir." He then plunged into the tale of the perfect little mudblood falling into the clutches of evil knowledge. "And you see I thought perhaps you could teach her."

Snape too smirked evilly, "It would be my pleasure. Ms. Granger, is everything Draco said true?"

Putting on a show for Malfoy she nodded ashamed and in a quiet voice she said, "Yes, Professor it is."

"Well, then I believe you have much to learn. Draco, thank you for bringing her to me." He said turning his attention to Malfoy, "I'll see to it that your father hears of your good deed."

Smiling Draco thanked Professor Snape and began to leave.

"Have fun, mudblood." He whispered to her as left.

Once sure Malfoy was out of earshot the two began to talk. "Ms. Granger, I don't usually say this but that was brilliant."

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Can we get started I'd really like to learn more about the call of the darkness. Like for example how to get rid of these obvious signs." She pointed to her eyes. "If I see another Slytherin eye me like the Eiffel Tower, I am going to scream."

Then she saw something that shocked her, Snape laughed at her. "Yes, yes we'll get to that. You're holding back that's why your eyes are still red. You have to embrace it and somewhat answer the dark. Your skin will always have a certain pallor, though."

Hermione began thinking of all the Dark Wizards she could think of, Malfoy, Snape, and Voldemort. They all had pale skin, and Voldemort had red eyes. It was all beginning to make sense. "What do you mean, though, answer the dark? I don't have to kill someone do I?" She asked slightly horrified at the very thought.

Again Snape laughed, "No, you don't have to kill anyone. You just need to practice a few of the spells."

"What about the ceremonies Malfoy was talking about?"

"We'll get to those in time, they're pretty heavy black magic. If we tried any of them now you'd probably be drained of any magic, even good magic for a week or two."

She felt herself nod. She was beginning to learn and understand something that very few people ever really had the opportunity to. A part of her was so in awe of the knowledge, that she was forgetting that it was fundamentally evil.

Snape went on and taught her a few theories and a few spells. For someone who didn't believe in _foolish wand waving _he was extremely good at it. Her eyes were blood red by the end of their lesson, so Snape cast a spell that achieved the same effect as colored contacts. A tired Hermione didn't return to her room until 3.

The following morning Severus sat in his office as a large black owl flew in with a letter. He picked up the letter and disillusioned it.

__

SS,

I have decided on plan of action. Currently they are being plagued with nightmares. Soon hallucinations, maybe they'll snap and go crazy if I'm lucky. I must say your plan is excellent. It's working better than you'd hoped. I'm not sure if Draco told you but the girl came to him practically begging for books. She'll be putty in your hands if you can teach all she wants to know. I informed the Dark Lord of both of our progress, and he is extremely pleased. He hopes that by Draco's final ceremony we may be able to bring the girl into our legions. Well let me know when you advance on the more seductive side of the girl.

LM

Snape reillusioned the letter and placed it in his desk. The seductive side indeed or as Ms. Granger had said _Torrid Love Affair. _They would need to talk about that sometime, but Snape decided to let her flourish in the darkness before pulling her in that much further.

****

AN: Hey, they have to talk about it soon... Next chapter has already been started so think soon...


	7. A Torrid Love Affair

Darkness Calls  
**Chapter 7  
A Torrid Love Affair  
**

A month's time had passed since Malfoy had "brought" her to Snape. She had learned history, transfiguration, charms, and lots of extremely dangerous potions. There was a perk to being taught dark arts by a Potions Master.

Hermione had settled into a pattern. Monday through Thursday she snuck down to the dungeons. She lied to her friends and constantly pretended to be the happiest person in the world.

But that was not the truth; thanks to the new knowledge she had gained she began to question everything around her. In the past the dark arts were always talked about as though they were some great evil. But now she realized that was all in the eye of the beholder.

Each time she read a black magic book or did a dark spell she felt something she'd never felt before, _powerful._ Not just magically but inside, and all over. She began to realize the knowledge she held was powerful and tempting. She knew subconsciously that some part of her was being taken over, but the buzz it gave her made her not care.

She even began to feel better than the people around her. Of course she never showed it, but subtly her lifestyle began to change. Her fundamental belief system was shifting. The way she thought, felt and believed was eroding into something new altogether.

Harry and Ron had not even noticed as their friend's light began to dim inside. They didn't notice the changes, maybe because they were so subtle or maybe because they just really didn't notice.

Professor Snape had become her mentor. She'd learned to appreciate his vast array of knowledge. It was around midnight one evening when the two were working on a Black-Fire potion. A large black owl fluttered in the room and dropped a letter on the desk in front of Snape.

Hermione looked quizzically at him, but he was already opening the letter.

__

SS,

I have some wonderful news. The little mudblood's mum is in a muggle jail. The authorities believe she tried to kill her husband. (And so does he...) It is so fantastic. How is your progress coming? Draco says the girl is picking up the knowledge quite abundantly. I'm concerned, though, you have not mentioned anything romantic yet. If you don't at least begin that soon the Dark Lord will certainly not be pleased.

LM

Snape looked from the letter to Hermione and back again. He didn't want to tell her what Lucius had said about her parents, but she'd need to know. He promised himself he would go to Dumbledore first thing in the morning.

Hermione looked up from the simmering cauldron, "What's that all about?"

Snape answered carefully, "The eldest Malfoy wrote to ask of my progress."

"Well shouldn't you tell him you've done great. You could say I'm hooked on the dark arts." Though as she said the words she couldn't help but think it was pretty much the truth.

Snape's face took a serious grimace, "I haven't done great, though. In case you've forgotten I am not just supposed to teach you. I am supposed to seduce you."

Hermione knew the time had come. The subject they'd skirted for a month was now upon them. "I know. Just tell me the plan and what you need me to do."

Snape smirked; _the little Gryffindor has finally learned. _That was far from the reaction she would have given him a little more than a month ago. "Well, the Dark Lord should be calling me to check my progress soon. He will most likely enter my mind to see my memories. That would validate what I'd told him."

Hermione's mind jumped between links, "But you taught Harry last year. Can't you control what someone sees in your head?"

He frowned at the thought of he and Potter's few meetings. "As long as I am prepared for the invasion of my brain, I can indeed control what someone else sees. But I can not produce memories from nothing, they have to be actual memories."

Hermione drew the conclusion on her own, "Which means that we actually need to..." She couldn't bring herself to say anymore.

"As disgusting as it will be yes. We can start slow as it truly would be. I'm sure that if this were all real any advance I made on you at first would be refused, so let's start there." He said it all as if the very words were rotting in his mouth.

_Disgusting, he thinks I'm disgusting, "_look at the old, bat himself."

At the building rage that appeared on Snape's face, Hermione realized that she's spoken out loud. "I'm not an old bat. I am an adult and you are a-"

"Child! Are we back at that again? I'm not a child. Haven't I given you the respect you asked for? And yet you still treat me like mud beneath your feet. I don't know how you were ever supposed to seduce me." She felt a fury rising up in her. It was pure, rage. Something she'd never felt before. A little voice inside called to her _make him pay. _

Snape watched in awe as he saw Hermione's eyes turn a violent red and her skin silvery pale white. She began a spell ,but not quickly enough.

Snape stopped her with an "Expelliarmus." Her wand clinked to the ground.

It didn't matter that she hadn't completed the spell. The Darkness had completed its hold on her. It would now call to her always. _How could I have let it get this far? She can never go back now. _

Hermione and Severus stood there for a while until finally, Hermione fell to her knees. Snape rushed to her side, "Ms. Granger, are you alright?"

When she looked up to him her eyes had regained their natural color, but she could barely answer. "It, I, Its different now."

Snape merely nodded and helped her into a chair. He found her a bottle of Pepper-Up potion and gave it to her.

"Better?"

She nodded yes.

"I didn't mean that about the bat thing. I just wish you would see that I may be young but I am not a child." There was no resentment in her voice, just the longing to be understood.

Severus met her eye and found himself at a loss of words. When he'd decided how to handle himself he answered her. "It's time for you to begin proving that you're not a little girl. Are you ready because I believe we have a torrid love affair to begin."


	8. Red to Red

Darkness Calls  
**Chapter 8  
Red to Red**

Severus met her eye and found himself at a loss of words. When he'd decided how to handle himself he answered her. "It's time for you to begin proving that you're not a little girl. Are you ready because I believe we have a torrid love affair to begin."

Hermione smiled at her Professor and said, "I'm ready if you are."

He stood up and slowly began pacing. "I really have no clue how one would go about such a thing as seducing a student." He had a particular look of loathing upon his face. "Any suggestions from the know-it-all." If he hadn't been so offended the conversation could have been a meeting of equals, but it was not.

Hermione ignored the childish insult and replied, "Actually yes. I believe if this were real you would have to be patient and slow. You would know that any sudden move could send me running to tell. I think that it would have to begin with a few small things. Small hints that you were," she paused, "erm, interested."

Snape scowled, "Hints such as what? I am not following your train of thought."

"I just mean small touches on the shoulders as I work and subtle compliments."

He took a deep breath, "Alright, I suppose for the sake of living I can try that, but what would be your response to such a thing?"

She tried to imagine what she would really do if she felt Snape was hitting on her, _Run and Scream! At least I would have a month ago. _"I would probably watch your movements more carefully and try to discover if you were really interested. I would then have to determine my plan of action. If I felt threatened that you might share my secret, I might be more inclined to ignore things."

"In other words you would desire to find a way to tell me to stay away from you, but still teach you the dark arts. But if I blackmailed you enough, you would be more willing to give in." He surmised.

A timid grin was upon her face, "Well, yeah probably."

"So if I say blackmailed you the first time, then you might realize your attraction to me."

Hermione made a face, "Perhaps."

"Well for the sake of the plan that is what will happen. Fine by you?"

More of a statement than a question, but still she replied, "Yes sir."

And so the wheels were in motion. Over the course of the next few nights' study sessions Professor Snape gritted his teeth and allowed his fingers to linger on her arm as he explained. He let his feet hit hers under the desk. He ran his hands down her back when her answer was right. (Which happened quite a bit seeing as Granger was never wrong)

Finally on Thursday evening he pushed the limit almost to oblivion. He was sitting beside her explaining the different varieties of pain-inducing curses when he laid his hand on her leg. He heard her small, yet audible gasp, but made no move to remove his hand. As he moved his fingers slowly, his mind jumped back to the dream, which he'd now had a dozen times. _Is this proof that I'm not a child?  
_

Severus knew if he wanted the Dark Lord to believe the whole charade, he would need a true response from Hermione about the next move. He needed to push through those limits. He thought to himself as she read the passage about the cutting curse. _Perhaps a kiss? _But another set of words filled his head, _Kisses mean love, they mean commitment. We have neither.  
_

He prepared himself for what he was about to do with a deep breath.

As Hermione was reading she heard Snape take a deep breath and she felt his finger slowly slide just below the edge of her skirt. She felt her body tense and yet his fingers continued their path higher. "Professor-"

"Oh, Excuse me." He removed his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"What are you-" she wasn't sure what he was doing. They hadn't talked about this. She rose from the chair and felt him look her up and down.

With an evil smirk he remarked, "Now surely you wouldn't want anyone to know what you are studying down here."

She felt her breathing increase. She couldn't tell if he was acting anymore, it all felt so, so _real. _

She shook her head 'no'.

"Ahh, then be a good little girl."

She shut her eyes and felt his hands on her hips. Enraged that she was allowing herself to be degraded, she could feel her blood burning. Suddenly she opened her eyes and slapped his hands away.

Snape looked into her red eyes, and with a sickly sweet voice Hermione spoke. "How many times must I tell you I'm not a child?"

Before he could realize it she had her wand out and she'd cursed him. He could feel tiny needles gouging his skin over and over, but he did not cry out.

She scowled at him, "Is this proof that I'm not a child?"

The curse was wearing off and Severus was amazed that the very words that had run through his head only moments before had been spoken out loud. Only it was in a completely opposite manner than he would have wanted.

Angry that she'd cursed him he tried to calm the anger rising in him. But her darkness was practically oozing, it was begging him to join in, and **he lost control**.

He lunged at her wand throwing it to the floor. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her onto the floor beneath him. "Oh yes, it's proof. I see you're no little girl." He said it venomously. He pulled out his own wand and roped her hands over her head.

There on top of her, their eyes met, red to red. The darkness boiling hot inside both of them, and that's where it could have gone downhill.

And then just like that less than a moment later, he was back to normal. He regained his control. He got off of her, helped her to her feet, and sent her to her room. She didn't get it, what had happened? Well, nothing really. Maybe she shouldn't have fought him early on. It had just been so unexpected, that she was caught off guard.

Ugh, Stupid Dark Lord and stupid plans.

She tossed and turned groggily and peered at the clock _2:01_. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't remove it from her head. Finally, she closed her eyes and found a pleasant sleep.

Unfortunately Severus was not having such a time. He had given into the darkness, something that he hadn't done in many years. It was addicting and he knew now that he had even just for that moment it would be difficult to stay away. He knew he had to be careful. He couldn't risk making Hermione mad anymore, if she lost it he knew he most likely would too. There would be no chance in convincing the Dark Lord that he'd seduced her if he kept loosing his control. He couldn't force things on her; it will only make her pull away.

Ugh, Stupid girl and stupid plans.

He closed his eyes and tried fruitlessly to sleep.


	9. Give In

Darkness Calls  
**Chapter 9  
Give In**

The following morning Severus climbed out of bed. _At least it's Friday, I don't have to deal with her tonight. _He continued thinking of what to do and how to continue this atrocity of a plan. He sat at his desk and began to look through a stack of papers when he ran across the letter Lucius had sent earlier in the week. _Shit, _he thought. He reread it,

__

SS,

I have some wonderful news. The little mudblood's mum is in a muggle jail. The authorities believe she tried to kill her husband. (And so does he...) It is so fantastic. How is your progress coming? Draco says the girl is picking up the knowledge quite abundantly. I'm concerned, though, you have not mentioned anything romantic yet. If you don't at least begin that soon the Dark Lord will certainly not be pleased.

LM

Her mum's in jail, how could I have forgotten this? She needed to know. He had too many thoughts swarming in his head. _Looks like I need to see Dumbledore.  
_

It wasn't until after he told Dumbledore that he truly felt the hot sensation boiling in his blood. Now don't get this all wrong; Severus didn't enjoy seeing Hermione in pain. He just enjoyed the circumstances it gave him.

Severus Snape walked down the corridors, robes billowing behind him. He was walking the tightrope of good and evil, and yet he was oblivious. Sweeping into the Great Hall he found her. He walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Granger, please come with me."

She was confused and she met his eyes searching for some understanding, but he gave her none. She shrugged towards her friends and followed her Potions Master out the door, while the student body watched questioningly.

She took a seat in Professor Dumbledore's office, with a sense of dread. The last time she'd sat in the headmaster's office she'd been told news that had changed her world. She couldn't imagine what it could be.

Professor Dumbledore began speaking, "Miss Granger, we have recently received some information that concerns your parents."

Her face paled, "Are they okay? What's wrong?"

Seeing her panic Dumbledore quickly added, "Their health is fine. But according to what I know now, your mum is in jail."

"Jail? For what? My mother hasn't ever done anything wrong, not even a speeding ticket."

Dumbledore carefully continued, "She is being convicted for attempting murder."

"Murder?" What little color remained in her system was now completely absent. "Who? How?" She was practically yelling.

"I know you're worried, but please Hermione let me get through this then I will be more than happy to answer your questions." She nodded and he continued, "They have arrested her for trying to kill your father. Your father is the one who filed the complaint. He is all right but as I understand he was at the hospital for a few injuries. We are still checking on what exactly is going on with your mum. Severus here is under the impression that a Death Eater may have been playing with their minds to make them act in these ways."

Snape could feel the room grow slightly colder, her eyes began to color slightly red. He had to get her under control. "Hermione look at me. They are alive. We need to step up our plan, and prove to the Dark Lord that you are committed. The sooner we do, the sooner your parents can be safe."

His voice, the coolness to it, it suddenly had her at ease. The burning rage inside her subsided as she fought to hold back tears. _Big girls don't cry. Crying is weak. _The cruel words echoing in her head made her gain control. She held her head high.

There was a nagging question in her head, "Why would a Death Eater mess with their minds? I mean why not just kill them?"

Dumbledore gestured for Snape to answer the question, "That is the part that doesn't fit. That's why there is a strong possibility that it may not have been magic at work. Your parents may have actually done those things of their own free will."

She sat in the eerie silence for many moments before she thanked both  
Professors and quietly went to her room.

She pondered over her own thoughts and memories of her parents. Muggles. They really had no understanding of the magical world. She thought back to the day she'd received her letter. It had been such a happy day for her, but her parents didn't quite understand it. They were so skeptical. When they finally gave in and told her she could attend Hogwarts she'd been ecstatic. Her first year before becoming friends with Ron and Harry, she could remember wishing to have been born into a magical family. Each time she wrote home she had to explain everything. It was horrible. Over time she had to explain things less, but they still didn't really understand it all. She knew she had begun to look down on her parents, but it was something she swore she would never tell anyone.

When Malfoy had begun taunting her with the foulest of names, _mudblood_, she began to feel the truth in it. Sometimes she longed to be a league with Malfoy, but she would never own up to that either.

She felt like a bad person for thinking such horrible thoughts. That's when the whispering voice called out to her; _You're not a bad person Hermione. You are powerful. You have the chance to prove it. Give in to the Darkness. Give in and go to the Dark Lord. There you will find your peace.  
_

She closed her eyes and tried shut out the evil little voice. A few minutes later she was sound asleep.

Snape was slightly concerned when Hermione didn't show up on time for his class. He kept his eye on the door waiting for her to come bumbling in, but she never did. At the end of class he walked towards the Gryffindor tower. When he entered her room he found her sleeping. He sat carefully on the edge of her bed. He felt her stir. She sat up and blinked her eyes.

He placed his hand on her cheek. "Sleep well?"

Groggily she asked, "What time is it?"

"Dinner time."

"Oh God, I slept through all of my classes."

"Professor Dumbledore will excuse you. I came to find you because we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked, hadn't they pretty much covered it all?

"The Dark Lord will be calling me soon, and don't have anything to show him of my progress. So..."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Severus leaned in and ran his tongue over the small in her neck.

She was shocked and the little voice returned, _Give in. _So she did.

She smirked and pulled her body close against his.

Pulling his head away from her neck, she traded the position and placed her lips just behind his ear. The darkness poured out of her mouth along his skin. He tried to resist but it called to him. And once again he lost control.

He flipped her swiftly onto her back, and in one single moment was on top of her. He held her hands high above her head, and began to rip at the buttons on her blouse with his teeth.

Lust, craving, heat, dark, forbidden.

Just as she let out a stifled moan, the door swung slowly open, yet they didn't notice until the person began to speak.**  
**

"Professo- oh my god!" Draco's face had a looked somewhere between horror and disgust.

Snape jumped away from Hermione. Hermione stared straight ahead. A sinking numb reality sharpened in her mind. There was no way of escaping this one.

But, unlike Hermione expected, Draco made no witty response to the situation he'd just walked in upon. He merely turned his head facing the ground, as if not to meet either Hermione or Snape's eyes, and spoke. "Professor Dumbledore sent me here to get you."

Hermione's ever-quick-turning-mind wondered _How did Dumbledore know Snape was up here?_ But as always Dumbledore seemed to have some slightly scary sense of knowledge. Hermione felt mute.

Snape responded, "Thank you, Draco." And no sooner had the words left his mouth than Malfoy flew out the door as if perhaps Hermione and Snape might once again pounce upon each other senselessly.

Hermione would have been fooling herself if she'd expected Snape to say something. And in character he stood silently. "Come down to the dungeons this evening." His tone seemed distant and cold, as he swept out of her doorway.

Nearly in ballistics Hermione flung herself upon her bed. _What have I become? What am I doing?_ She could have lied there freaking out to herself for hours, but that was something she knew she could not do. She took a deep breath in and began to seriously and realistically analyze the turning of events.

Snape and her! It had been a mad moment. A rush of a thousand feelings had washed over her in a single second, who knows where things could have gone if Malfoy hadn't run in. That's the part that scared her. Some part of her thanked Malfoy for bursting in and interrupting and yet another part of her, the dimmer part, secretly wished he never had and that she and Severus were still at it. But those were just two more thoughts to add to the stack of lies and secrets she'd been piling up. The clarity of an easy way to keep up the delicately balanced charade eased its way carefully upon her brain. She had to find a blonde boy and make sure he'd keep his mouth shut.

Creeping across the castle she'd had to jump behind a statue to avoid having to talk to Ron and Harry. Eventually she made her way down the familiar path towards the dungeons, though the journey seemed different in the fading daylight than in the black of night. She found Malfoy's door and knocked quietly upon it.

"What?" Malfoy's arrogant voice asked.

"I need to talk to you." Hermione said through clinched teeth.

As Malfoy opened the door he bore a certain look of disgust. "What do you want Granger?"

In her crafted role she began, "I need someone to talk to, and you're the only one who knows."

Somewhat aggravated by the hysteric Hermione, he rolled his eyes and stepped aside allowing her into his room.

"What is it? Snape not the kind of man you were looking for?" Malfoy chuckled at his own joke. "I never figured you to get good grades that way."

Malfoy saw the crestfallen appearance of Hermione he immediately ceased the jokes. "Sorry," he muttered. "Go on."

"I think something's happened to me. I read all those books you lent me. I've studied so much with Snape, and when he came into my room -" She paused a little, "there was a voice inside me. It's like something took over. I'm scared." She barely spoke the last word.

Malfoy stared at Hermione wide-eyed as if she were a circus freak. "Oh my god," he said more to himself than to her. "It's happened. Hell has frozen over."

He looked up and met her eyes. "Granger, you've answered the call of the darkness."

In a dead quiet whisper she answered, "I know."

Malfoy's world had flipped inside out. He didn't know what to say to Hermione, technically now she was playing on his side. Should he be cruel as he'd always been? Should he help the girl sort through the multitudes of thoughts he knew she was having because he'd once had them too? He didn't know what to do.

Hermione, on the other hand, was torn as well, but for two very different reasons. Should she go on pretending? At this point what would be the harm in telling Malfoy a little bit of the truth, not of course the part about the whole thing being a charade, but the ways she really felt and the voices she really heard. In her heart of hearts she knew if anyone in the world could understand what she was going through it would be Malfoy. Or should she keep up the act? Shed a few tears, set him up for a downfall too?

It was quite a juxtaposition.

Two roads, two paths, the time had come to pick sides. Lies, half-truths, continue lying to herself? Or give in? Give in to what she knew wanted or tell herself she was only pretending so it was ok?

The time had come, the time was now.

"Draco," she began...


	10. Take Her

Thanks to granger-malfoy, KozmicAsh1993, eac-dudette, jasmine-leigh, and funkydevil206 for reviewing and keeping me going. I literally couldn't keep going if I didn't think anyone cared! Keep reviewing please, please!! Thanks ya'll

****

Darkness Calls

Chapter 10

Take Her

"Draco," she began in a quivering voice, "you and I both know what happens next."

Malfoy looked at her with narrowed eyes. He honestly had no idea what happened next. He shook his head slowly.

Hermione went on more rambling to herself aloud than actually talking to Malfoy, "I suppose I could tell Dumbledore what I've got myself into. Then of course that would be problematic for everyone. And its not like I have done anything wrong, really. I have just been reading; it's not like I'm out there killing people or conspiring against Harry or anything. It's just I should probably stop this all now. I just can't the truth, the power, the feelings it gives me. This can't be wrong, can it?" Although her speech was broken, her voice cracking and her eyes verging on tears, Draco knew what she meant.

Draco knew the feelings dark magic offered. He knew the incredible lust, the shivering power, the yearning of the taste of pain and hatred. In everyone's eyes the darkness was evil, wrong, abominable, but it felt so good that it couldn't be wrong.

But then it was upon him the deplorable situation he was in:

To befriend Hermione Granger, in any circumstance, would be to betray himself and the Malfoy name.

He stood there staring in the silence. His brain was tearing in half. If only Hermione had confessed that she was doing this all because of Voldemort, maybe then Malfoy could have ponied up and said the right thing. He could have taken her under his wing, stolen her away from Snape all together and the Dark Lord would still have been satisfied. But these were things that Draco couldn't have known, so instead...

So instead he did what in the depths of his black heart he really didn't want to do.

"You are such an idiot. You aren't just reading you moron. You are being seduced by a great big power that is bigger than you and bigger than me and far bigger than Snape, despite what he might be telling you to get you to straddle him in the night. No matter what you read you will always be nothing. You are a filthy, disgusting mudblood. You'll never be pure, no matter how dark you can get, you'll always be nothing. Get out of my room." Heartless, cold and cruel, Malfoy acted like the monster Hermione had always known. At least something was finally consistent.

She felt her normal instincts clashing. She was stunned and didn't know how to react. Of course the surge of power inside her sent that eerie voice cackling in her head. _Hurt him. Hurt him. _And as she realized in some sick terror that she wanted to, she felt the blood in her veins turn chilly.

Malfoy stared at her in sick horror as her complexion drained. "Crucio," he voice bellowed.

She screamed a bloodcurdling scream. She'd never been under such extraordinary pain before. She had raised her wand prepared to curse him, when he'd beaten her to it.

As Draco released his hold on Hermione, he repeated his words, "Get out of my room."

This time she heard no chorus of clashing instinct, rather instead one impulse: run.

And run she did.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape walked briskly towards the headmaster's office unsure what the old coot wanted. _Everything is falling apart,_ thought Snape in a quite sullen manner (not that such a manner was unusual for Snape mind you, but he was more sully than the norm, with obvious and just cause). _At least Lucius will be able to report that I've been making "physical progress", _he thought cynically.

When he entered the office Snape notice Dumbledore's disapproving glance. Snape instantly knew that he knew. "I'm a little surprised at your brazen action, Severus, but perhaps I am just an old man." And that's all he said about that. Obviously, and thankfully for Snape, that was not the true nature of Snape's trip to the Headmaster.

Snape took a seat. "What is this about?" Severus asked skeptically.

The headmaster's disapproving look was gone and in its place lay of face of concern. "I have recently had some visitors in my office. They seem to be very concerned with their young friend. They seem to believe she's become distant and withdraw. They also believe some unnamed illness plagues her. Do you have the slightest idea what I'm referring to Severus?"

Severus didn't bother to lift his head from the spot he'd been staring at on the ground. He simply nodded and replied, "I understand, sir, but if I may this is part of the plan and we must continue." His voice lacked conviction, until he lifted his head and met eyes with Dumbledore. "If you expect Miss Granger and I to continue breathing it is imperative that we continue with our procedure." The weight of the problems of the whole thing seemed neatly tied up by Snape's single sentence.

Dumbledore sighed loudly, "Yes, yes, I know. I do just hate that Harry and Ron must go through this. They don't deserve this at all."

Snape was shocked. _Harry and Ron! What about Hermione? She's the one "going through this"_

He held his tongue.

Snape and Dumbledore finished their conversation politely. Dumbledore expressed his worries for Hermione's choices, but Snape reassured him that she was still the goody-goody Gryffindor he'd always known. (another lie for the growing stack). He quietly and quickly exited the office and made his way toward the dungeons.

On his way down the dank corridor, a young girl nearly ran right into him. When Snape realized it was Hermione he called after her. "Miss Granger."

Without hesitation she stopped immediately, "Yes, sir." Her tone monotonous.

"Come with me."

The two ventured into Snape's familiar office, to which he closed the door, and once assured that they were the only two in the proximity he began speaking.

"Hermione-" he began speaking, only to be cut off by a frantic nearly crazed Hermione.

"He cursed me, and I ran. He said things. It's all true. It can't be true. I'm filthy. I filthy. I'm filthy." She began rocking herself slightly in her chair. Uncried tears streaking invisibly down her cheek. She once again was caught in the crossfire of old instinct and new. Anger or fear. And right now she lay dead set in the middle of it all. "Not worthy of it. I'm filthy." She repeated.

Draco had gotten to her; he'd crawled under her skin like some satanic serpent writhing beneath the surface. She knew nothing of his own internal struggle that plagued him as well. All she could feel was the mounting hatred bubbling inside her.

Slightly agitated that he had no idea what Hermione was going on about, Snape snapped, "What is the matter with you?" Which was most definitely the wrong thing to say.

Hermione felt the anger seeping. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? Haven't you heard, I'm a MUDBLOOD. I'm a weak little nothing. I just got cursed with an unforgivable, did I fight back? No. Did I hurt him? No. I ran. Severus, I'm nothing. I ran. I'm filthy. This blood in me its filthy." At this she began to rapidly claw at her skin as though she were trying to tear out all of the blood inside her.

Snape began drawing the conclusions. He reached out to grab her, to cease her crazed-clawing, but as his hands reached towards her she drew away.

"Don't touch me," she said hastily.

But Snape was not a man put off that easily. He once again reached for her. She again withdrew, this time slapping his hands away. Snape could no longer take it.

Her violence was still laced with that echoing voice that urged her to hurt Malfoy before he had beaten her to it. It stirred the same deep laced darkness inside him. The little voice inside him began to call out _Take her, prove to her, Are you really going to let a little girl push you like this? Come on you know you want to. _The voice taunted him like some school-aged peer pressure.

He lunged for her a third time, but she stepped back. He no longer felt like being comforting, patient or calm. He had a job to do. The Dark Lord had wanted her broken and on their side, and that was exactly what he was going to get.

Hermione was red-eyed and crazed. She screamed at him. "You're nothing. Not even competent enough to seduce a teenager. You're just a -" She didn't finish her sentence for Snape finally successfully took her hands, and pushed her violently into the wall of his office. _Take her. _


	11. They Can Wait

Thanks to jasmine-leigh, PyroAngel8605, GoddessVampAngel, and KozmicAsh1993 for not letting me get away with stopping this story! If its just you all and me, so be it, at least we are having a good time, right? LOL, love the reviews, so keep 'em comin' ...

Darkness Calls  
**Chapter 11**

They Can Wait

Hermione's body tensed as it slammed with its own weight against the cold stonewall. She frantically wriggled under Severus' tight grip. And yet he paused for a brief moment, as though contemplating some internal hesitation. Snape's eye met Hermione's and a momentary hush fell over the room. It seemed for a single wavering second Severus would back down as he had many a time before, but as swiftly as the shrill quiet had come it was ripped away.

"Let go of me, you wretched..." she pulled angrily against his harsh grip.

Snape's internal battle that had waged a mere moment ago was surrendering to the power and to the _need. Take her, _the voice taunted the depths of him. In the eeriest of voices Snape spoke suddenly and all together sardonically, "Scream all you want." His voice dripped of absolute evil. Hermione felt an instinctive rush of liquid fear fill her veins.

Despite Snape's response, or perhaps in spite of it she became dead silent, as if his prowling hands would suck life, as she knew it from her core.

He released his taunt hold slightly, never taking his eyes from hers. Hermione thought it perhaps a good chance to escape (or at least grab her wand). The second she moved, however, the true encounter began...

He slammed her harder into the biting stonewall. She cried out in pain and the smirk on Severus' face grew bigger.

Climbing on top of her, he pinned her arms above her with a single hand and her legs below her with his own. Immediately his face went to her neck. This was not the "tender, lusty needy approach" from earlier, no this was on a far different level. Slowly like that of some satanic serpent he ran his tongue down her neck. Feeling the blood pulsing just below the thin skin. He tore his teeth across the ivory flesh where his tongue had been.

Hermione's hatred and disgust boiled hotter and hotter.

The fire that was radiating between them grew hotter as she continued to resist against him. She felt his tongue as it ran slowly over her delicate neck. When his teeth scraped again across the tiny tear he had first made, she screamed louder than she had intended.

"Ahh!" she breathed, it sounded throaty and not all together out of pain.

"Scream for me. That's a good girl." Snape whispered in her ear.

Her voice trembled as she began to plead. His hands were disastrously close to ripping open her blouse, "Wait, please. I think we need to talk."

It was the tremble in her voice and the stray tear leaking out of her eye that did him in. He could not, he would not rape her.

Hermione's true squeamishness had completely killed the moment for him. Not a little stake through heart, poof dead, but giant axe-murderer sliced, the tension, the heat, the thrill, the need, the voice... had all evaporated. (The raging need of sexuality was still around, but Hermione's poor-woe-is-me voice meant that could wait.)

"God Damnit, Granger!" Snape said as he climbed off of her. It was all he really could say.

She started bawling.

"Oh, would you? God! Stop crying. Just- I didn't mean it. We can talk." Snape stumbled over his words, a thing quite unusual for the normally composed man. The incident had left him slightly off as well.

Through a tear drenched voice Hermione launched into her second crazed-frantic spiel of the day. "I'm sorry I'm just so confused. I keep hearing all these voices in my head. The voice, the evil one kept telling me to give in. _give in. give in. give in. _It was all I could hear, but this fear inside me said _resist, resist, resist._ I hear all these contradictory things in my head. You know you want to. You can't want to. The dark is bad. It's so good it can't be bad."

Snape reached out and put his hand on her shoulder in a sweet sort of way, but she jumped from his grip and kept on rambling anyways.

"Everything is an oxymoron inside me. I'm so afraid of you, and yet I want you to bloody slam me against a dozen walls. I want you to hold me tight. But I want to resist you and I want you to take me. And I don't know what I want." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Severus looked at the girl before him. He no longer could see her as a child; no longer was she some pawn. Now she'd learned her place and broken down in his arms all so swiftly. They had many problems to go through at this point: Malfoy, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Potter, Weasley...

But they could wait.

Even with splotches on her tear-streaked face, he knew without a doubt, Hermione Granger was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He wanted her to trust him. He wanted to make all the pain and confusion go away, but most of all... He wanted to make her happy.

"Hermione, take my hand."

And she did.

Silently, he led her down the dim hallways of the dungeon into his personal corridors.

Hermione gazed at her surroundings. The rich velvety blackness, the cold black iron, the elegance, It was all so mesmerizing. Hermione self-consciously realized her fingers still laced between Severus'. She tried to pull them away and out of his grasp, but his grip held tighter.

She looked up at him with a questioning gaze. His eyes bore some hidden message. Unexpectedly he leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. He walked the few necessary steps and gently placed her on the bed. He leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. Kisses mean love, they mean commitment. He kissed her slowly and gently and broke away.

As he saw the twinge of fear flood her gaze, he spoke, "Don't worry Hermione you won't have to do anything." He thought that would lighten her apprehension, but when he saw that her body still tensed he questioned her, "What?"

The timid fragile Hermione of so long ago seemed so out of place here, and yet there she lay. "We're not going to- I mean no s- you know."

He smirked at her question. He simply couldn't help it. "No, no sex. Just close your eyes and let yourself enjoy."

Hermione's eyes clinched tightly as Snape climbed on top of her again under a completely different circumstance than before. He ran his tongue gently across the tiny wound on her neck as his fingers carefully undid the buttons of her shirt.

He moved slower and more gently than he thought was humanly possible, but it was just the speed that Hermione needed. Gradually after a lot of slow kisses and gentle circles traced along the skin of her exposed stomach, her eyes became less clenched and fluttered open. She sighed a peaceful sigh. His skin smelled masculine, and more importantly she wasn't terrified.

Hermione awoke in a foreign place. Slightly confused she realized where she was as the memories of the previous night washed over her like a warm ocean's breeze.

_Her skin bare._

_His hands roaming._

_Her voice moaning_.

It was all such a beautiful montage. She could still feel the heat rolling off her skin, that heat in wonderful, wet waves.

She'd expected a sort of ravaging. A lusty, harsh taking, but she knew had that been what happened she would have freaked. If Severus had ripped open her shirt, she wouldn't have been able to handle the situation. But instead of an animal like brutality Severus had surprised her.

Gentle - he had been so gentle. Because of his tenderness Hermione found herself in a trance, when his hands had finally slipped up beneath her skirt she had no courage or want to stop him. It seemed as if things had turned upside down and inside out for her.

She smiled to herself as a thought crossed her mind, _I could be ok with this, I could be happy. _

She finally took a lengthy look around. She expected to find Severus somewhere in the room, although she could feel his presence wrapped all around her, he was nowhere in sight. She felt an almost angry sensation rise in her chest at this apparent abandonment. But that feeling was quenched like water on a raging fire as her eyes fell to the parchment that was fastened to the door. She climbed off the bed and removed the paper.

__

Ms. Granger,

You soon will have to face the fire.

Good day,  
S. Snape

Whatever peace she had felt a moment before shattered into a thousand pieces. She was insanely confused.

She supposed she really couldn't have expected a flowery note, but what in the hell was the one liner about.

All that she had thought changed, all that she had given up suddenly seemed to be for nothing. To get nowhere, but right back where she'd began only too deep in something she could no longer control.

She didn't understand how he could have just left her, alone and confused. The things she had let him do to her, the things that a moment ago seemed lovely and tender, began to feel tawdry and cheap.

Had he just used her? Was all the tenderness just an act?

She began to fret that she was too right and all too wrong. Severus Snape walked a fine line between good and evil, and it was he who had been commanded by Lord Voldemort to seduce her. She had naively assumed he was awful at it, but now that she thought back, had last night been just an act? Was he a far better actor than she could ever have known? He was a Death Eater after all. She was furious that Snape could dare to toy with her like that. Was it all just an act for his precious memories? He had been at this a lot longer than she had. Could it really have just been a lie?

It was then that she felt all reason dissolve around her and a fiery rage broke loose inside.

Had Hermione looked in the mirror at that very second she wouldn't have recognized the face looking back at her. In that single second not only had her trust been broken, her heart trampled, her self-worth decimated, but it was the very same man who had lured her into that darkness that caused the break down that would change her for all of eternity. It made her something else, made her someone else.

It was the true essence of the darkness. The deceit and the doubt, when she most needed support, comfort, and assurance. The strong construction of reason gave way from under her, and she was free-falling headlong into a pit of Lucifer's hottest fires.

__

The pain. It was the pain and the hurt that caused this new level of agony. Before it had always there had always been a catalyst, a fight, an argument, but now it was just a girl. Just a girl and her internal wounds that stoked this fire, and that is the strongest kind of burn.

Miles away a red-eyed monster cackled in joy. It wasn't quite as he had imagined it, but no it was so much better. Victory would now surely fall into their hands. The dark side now had a secret weapon, and it was going to be quite a _hot_ topic. Harry Potter and the world, as they knew it would be destroyed. It was the dawning of a new era, and everything would be oh so evil... 


	12. DarkHermione

Thanks to jasmine-leigh, PyroAngel8605, GoddessVampAngel, KozmicAsh1993, eac-dudette, and PrincessoftheDevil for keeping me going!! I'm not typically a SSHG fan either, this story just allows me to write so darkly, I love it. I love to know what you all think, of the content and the quality, so please leave me something! I heart you all...

The Darkness Calls

**Chapter 12**

DarkHermione

It had been early in the morning when Severus had been summoned. Hermione looked so peaceful; he didn't want to disturb her. He couldn't leave her a note telling her where he would be, so he jotted something fairly obvious down, genuinely hoping he could be back before she noticed he was gone.

That however wasn't the case, seeing as, Severus Snape was now seated in the sitting room of the Malfoy Manor.

The Dark Lord had enjoyed rummaging through Snape's brain. He was pleased with Severus. The girl was theirs, she wouldn't be going anywhere. The darkness that ran through her would soon be rampid, and she would feel just isolated enough to turn her back completely on the friends who had already forgotten her thus far. Voldemort didn't explain it all to Snape, but Severus understood that the Dark Lord had an ulterior motive when he commanded the Snape go and see the Malfoys this morning.

So there he was making pleasantries with Lucius while Narcissa lounged with them, sending in tea and other such treats. They talked about Draco and what an asset he had been to them. When the conversation turned dark enough Narciss smiled and nodded like all good, rich wives do, and finally found it quite appropriate to "leave you boys to talk amongst yourselves."

It was immediately then that Lucius launched into explanations of everything he had been doing with Hermione's parents. Snape was a bit surprised because he hadn't heard anything about them in so long, he actually had forgotten they were a part of the plan.

"Why has no one notified Granger of any of this Lucius?" Snape questioned thoughtfully.

"Well, they only remember sporadically that they have a daughter. There is no proof in their home that Hermione exists. They are forgetting their own child. In fact every muggle that knew Hermione or knew of her is forgetting her existence." The evil smile on his face was nearly enough to give Snape chills. He went on, "If all goes as it has been, I expect that the woman might kill herself soon, and that the husband will be put into an asylum. I think that this has been one of the most thrilling plans I've ever concocted. It's so much more than your typical torture scheme." He paused briefly and turned the tables, "How is your end coming along?"

Snape grimaced inside now that he'd thought about it, he had left the girl alone and without explanation, he hoped she'd be smart enough to figure it out, and not to jump to any conclusions. (Of course as we know, how wrong he is.)

He smirked at Lucius, "Everything is quite well. Let's just say Hermione isn't quite so innocent anymore."

Lucius laughed an evil little laugh and continued to pester Severus for the "dirty" details.

Snape begrudgingly divulged the information. Despite that the Dark Lord had violated his memories already, he felt like actual events of last night were something private and personal. He changed the details never explaining that the girl had burst into tears after he had slammed her into the stony wall, and continuing with how she screamed and liked it.

The conversation continued on for about an hour before Snape excused himself saying he had work to be done. Hoping that Hermione was a late sleeper he floo'ed back into his chambers, but when he returned he was shocked at what he saw. Shocked was a hard thing to achieve with Severus Snape, but what his eyes beheld made him want run out of them room to find her before she did something stupid. His feet were momentarily locked in place.

Snape allowed his eyes to roam slowly across the room to take in the full scope of the damage. Potion bottles were smashed everywhere. Books had been flung from their shelves, shelves that were broken into wooden slivers. In the corner there lay a dead house elf, who had clearly got caught in Hermione's rage.

Across the wall in red was the message, "Face the Fire." It was written in blood.

He immediately fled from his destroyed bedchambers in search of Hermione.

He frantically searched everywhere he could think of, her room in the Gryffindor tower, not there, the library, not there, the Great Hall, not there.

He didn't know where else to look for her.

It was on his way back to the dungeons that Malfoy suddenly appeared in front of him. Draco had an odd look on his face and was nursing a healthy wound that was bleeding across his face.

Before Snape or Malfoy realized, Harry and Ron were behind them. In Snape's terror around the castle, they had hastened to look for their missing friend as well. Everyone's eyes turned to watch the commotion as Malfoy breathlessly spoke, but nothing came out of his lips. He merely pointed towards his own bedroom.

The strange group that had conglomerated walked slowly into the room. An eerie silence creaked past, and Snape noted that Draco's room was in a similar state to his own. A bloody dead owl lay in the corner. Books were scattered and torn about the room. Cautiously, he turned the corner to the small bathroom with his wand drawn.

There was Hermione Granger, sliding down the wall in a broken terror. Bloody tears rolling down her face. Her hair was ash black, her skin as white as snow, and the blood leaking out of her eyes made them a violent crimson red, and yet it was Hermione, nonetheless.

She was muttering incoherently to herself, and it hadn't yet registered to her that she wasn't alone anymore. She glanced up seeing Snape, but not Harry, Ron, or Draco who stood peering over his shoulder.

She started screaming, "You liar! You fucking liar! You play both ends against the middle not caring who gets caught in the crossfire. What was last night? Am I just supposed to be your WHORE? So that Lord Voldemort can get his rocks off. At least he is honest, not a LIAR like YOU!" She wasn't necessarily making sense, but close enough.

Ron and Harry stood with their mouth hanging wide open.

It was then that Hermione noticed them. Now she should have been horrified, or at least ashamed, maybe terrified at what they had heard, but that was not Hermione's reaction.

She slid past Snape and walked squarely in front of Harry.

The room gasped as she raised her wand and pressed in firmly into the flesh of his neck. "Maybe I should just kill you now, Harry. Put an end to this whole bloody mess."

Ron was silent.

Harry began to speak, "Hermione, you don't want to do this. Come on now, just calm down, everything is going to be just fine." Of course he had no idea what he was talking about or really any idea of what was going on. And it was clearly the wrong thing to say to a pissed off, now DarkHermione.

"You want me to what? CALM DOWN. How the fuck should I calm down? Is it all going to be ok because my idiotic friends have finally realized I have been off learning the dark arts and screwing around with our potions professor? For months now, neither of you have had any idea. So tell me how either one of you two are going to make it all ok?" Her anger webbed as she broke down into heaving sobs and lowered her wand.

She turned and fell into a deep embrace with the afore mentioned professor.

Without thought he kissed the top of her head as he smoothed out her newly darkened locks. With Hermione locked in his arms, he motioned for Harry and Ron to leave.

Ron who had been frozen in his spot moments before, now practically sprinted out of the room. Draco walked to the door and closed it behind the two clueless Gryffindors. He magically cleaned up his bedroom, and mouthed, "Hospital Wing," with a gesture to his face before he left them alone in the earth-shattering silence.

After many minutes of deep breathing cries, Hermione snuggled from beneath Severus clutching embrace.

She breathed heavily, "I, I don't know what to say. I lost it. I don't know what came over me. Oh, the things I said to Draco."

Snape shh'ed her, "It's ok. We all do stupid things at least you didn't kill Potter, that would have been awfully hard to explain to the Headmaster."

Hermione grinned. After a deep sigh, she asked, "What happened to me? I mean, what's with the instant make-over?"

"You have a lot of power, and there are a lot of forces of darkness in this world. You opened yourself up to a deep rage that let all of those things in. The power is literally so potent its seeping out of you. These are just side effects. You let it go pretty far, these side effects might last a while. Especially if you keep practicing dark magic," Snape paused contemplating the repercussions of his next words. "You could stop you know. We could get you a glamour. You could go deep undercover."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm already in this thing. How much worse can it get? I'm all dark and evil now." She shrugged. "I think if I would stop separating myself, it wouldn't get so bad. If I stopped trying to live two separate lives maybe it wouldn't unleash like that. It's like all these things get so pent up inside me. I want to hurt things... Oh god that house elf, is he?"

Snape nodded. He didn't quite know what to say. He decided it best to change the subject. "I think we have some damage control to deal with. We need to decide how to proceed. Your secrets aren't so secret anymore, so maybe your days of a double life are over."

_AN: I know it's slower chapter, but its one of those super hard to write segues_ _into the next bit. Let me know what you think!_


	13. For the Greater Good

Thanks to WhatxStillxRemains, KozmicAsh1993, eac-dudette, kleipoppetje, and axg for REVEIWING... This is for ya'll. I was wondering how everyone felt about a possible Draco/Hermione scene... not like sexy necessairly but you know a hint of something. Because I have an idea, but I don't want to kill SSHG. Hermione is going to have to meet the Dark Lord soon. Is she going to spiral totally out of control? Hermione's dark and going darker... I feel so inspired!

Darkness Calls

**Chapter 13**

**For the Greater Good**

When the sky falls squarely on our heads, we have precisely two choices: crumble beneath the weight or pick ourselves back up and go through it all again. Often the weight of the world seems like Atlas has taken a vacation and left us in his place. The glassy-eyed sunshine of the days end up dark and desolate. These are the paths; we never expected to take. These are the lives we never expected to live, and yet here we are. Same as always, so today we have precisely two choices...

The afternoon had left Hermione shaken and confused about what to do next. She had followed Snape to his corridors. Seeing the damage she, herself, had caused was a little bit hard, but after the initial shock she settled in a large squishy, black armchair next to the fire place. Severus poured her a glass of tea, and he didn't try to say anything to her. He let her hide out there for the rest of the evening.

When Dumbledore came knocking on the door, Snape turned him away after promising that they would report in bright and early. Severus protected her from everything that he could, which meant the only person left to torture her was herself. No amount of magic would be able to cover the side-effects of everything she had been through.

Dinner time came and a very timid house elf wouldn't bring Hermione the tray that Snape had called for. Word had spread through the elves of what she'd done. A tear leaked out of her eye in shame, as Snape had to bring the tray to her. She ate, but she tasted nothing. The silence reverberated against the stone walls. Despite her proximity to the fire, she felt an icy chill in her bones. She couldn't warm up.

Severus approached the chair hours later, but he still had said nothing. He didn't know what there was left to say to her tonight. So instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the sitting position. He pulled back the blankets on the bed and motioned for her to climb in. She hesitated but only briefly. She kicked off her shoes and climbed into her professor's bed for the second time in her life.

He extinguished the lights and tentatively joined his student. With the lights out, and nothing to expose her, Hermione snuggled into his arms and wept until her body gave way to the sleep it craved.

Unlike the previous morning, Hermione awoke with Severus stroking her hair softly.

His dark eyes met her still crimson pair. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded. Her voice was weak, "I just don't know what to do."

Severus let her wiggle from beneath his arms. She sat up in bed as he spoke, "I think that we have some damage control to deal with."

"Where do we start?" Hermione was anxious to right her wrongs.

Severus took a deep breath, "I'm going to give you the option one more time. You could run. You could disappear."

Without a single second's pause, she shook her head sternly. "I can't do that. I won't do that. I won't run."

"Ok, well I promised the headmaster we would see him this morning, but before we do you need to make some decisions. Yesterday you said that if you stopped trying to separate everything it might be easier. What did you mean?"

Hermione sighed, "I have spent so much time keeping everything a secret. I feel like I'm two people. I just need to decide who I am going to be, and everyone else be damned. I can't play both ends against the middle like this. Well, I mean I know I have to, to a certain extent. You know what I mean."

Severus did understand. "I do. Hermione, you need to decide how you want to play this. As far as I see it you have two options. One you can go to the Headmaster and renounce everything. Explain how much of a mistake you made in trusting me. You can never do Dark Magic again and return to your life, but you will have to be protected from the Dark Lord at all costs. You would be extremely vulnerable."

"You would be fired, and no one would trust you. I won't do that. What is the other option you think I have?"

"Well, instead when we go to the Headmaster, you can behave badly. Make him question where your loyalties lie, but agree to spy none the less. Leave your friends and your life behind. Expose your new self to the world. Shock everyone with what you are becoming. Make up with Malfoy, see if he will take you home for Christmas break. Practice the Dark Arts and join the Dark Lord. Kill for him, and if you still believe in the cause you started fighting this war for, destroy everything from the inside out."

Hermione hung her head. She knew it was exactly what she had to do. Sacrifice herself for the greater good: utilitarianism - achieving the greatest happiness for the greatest number of people. She was a utility. No one would trust her. She would be less reliable than Snape. It would be just the two of them. Two against the world. "Just us against the world, huh? I guess we're all we've got now. Ok let's do damage control."

She and Severus took turns in the bathroom, but she had a hard time looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't know if she could get used to the face she saw staring back at her. That woman was a killer, and the killing was far from over. She took a deep breath, and once she felt like there was no more internal calm she could muster, she grabbed her wand and her robe, and they sat out across the castle.

The whispers were barely whispers as they strolled through the castle. Hermione was thankful it was still so early, and that so few students were out and about. She had no doubt, though, that the news would spread like wildfire. Her appearance was a mystery to many students who had no idea what it meant, but a dead give away to others who knew exactly what its ramifications were.

They arrived at the gargoyles and climbed up the staircase. Before either one raised their hand to knock, the Headmaster opened the door to let them in. The old man still had his ways, after all.

The conversation went just as she and Snape had suspected. Dumbledore was concerned, and it pained Hermione greatly to see how hurt the old man was. She allowed herself to be overly emotional, to blame him for letting her get herself into this mess. She screamed about how she was in too deep now, and if she didn't do the double-sided life she and Snape would both die. And when Dumbledore consented that she was right it was his fault, and that they would figure something out, Hermione saw immediately that he was only placating her. He asked her to step into the hall for a minute.

Dumbledore spoke to Snape alone, "Severus, I am most disappointed that you let things end up like this with Hermione. I don't think that she is thinking straight. It's clear that all that power is getting to her head."

Snape nodded, "I didn't think it would go this far." It was the most true statement anyone had uttered all day.

"I don't think we are left with any choice. We have to let her do what she wants to." Dumbledore breathed heavily, trying to fight back tears, "I'm just afraid it's too late. I'm afraid we have lost Ms. Granger forever."

Severus looked Dumbledore squarely in the eyes, "Albus, this is about the greater good. I will do what I can to keep an eye on her, but this is war. We have to be willing to lose a few to save the many. I know that this is impossible, but if she can pull it together enough maybe we can get good information out of her. She told me this morning that she wants to make up with Draco. If nothing else maybe we can get her to keep tabs on the Malfoy's for us, lord knows that family does enough damage on their own."

Dumbledore lamented, but knew Severus was right. "She should at least give Harry and Ron an explanation. They deserve that much, even if they think she's lost. Maybe its for the better."

Snape left the headmaster's office feeling heavy at heart. He and Hermione walked side by side back towards the dungeons. One down, but still so many to go. Hermione wasn't quite ready to handle her former friends; she wasn't quite ready to let it all slip away, so instead she knocked on Draco's door as Snape walked on without her back towards his own chambers.

Malfoy opened the door, but didn't say anything when he saw who it was.

Hermione spoke first, "Come on Malfoy. I need to talk to you."

Draco looked both ways around her. "You aren't going mad today are you? I don't want to lose another owl or ruin a perfectly good shirt because you feel a little angry." His joke made her grin.

"Shut up. I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair. "All right, but only because I really want to know what the hell you have to say for yourself." And so much more than that, Malfoy wanted to know what came next for Hermione Granger.

Just like everyone else in the world was wondering, what would come next for Hermione Granger. Would she really be able to save the world from the belly of the beast or was she just being seduced by newer and darker demons? These things and so much more remained a mystery at least for now...

_AN: Seriously, REVIEW, let me know what the feeling is about an HGDM scene (that doesn't affect the overall story really in the relationship sense), and let me know what you think of the new Hermione... _


	14. Who She Is

_AN: Thank_ _you so incredibly much to KozmicAsh1993, eac-dudette, kleipoppetje, and PyroAngel8605 for the amazing reviews!! This chapter functions to get Hermione into the place where she will see the Dark Lord. Which is where my most incredible scence ever is coming. Please keep reviewing, I love knowing you feedback!_

The Darkness Calls

**Chapter 14  
**

**Who She Is**

A hushed silence had fallen between them.

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" She seemed sure, but it was like second before you toss a woman's virginity into the wind. She was eager, willing, and ready, but still apprehensive and unsure. This was not that kind of moment exactly, instead Hermione sat cross-legged on top of Draco comfy black comforter, listening to the impregnable silence.

She nodded before she found her voice to speak again, "I think I need it. I will do what it takes to get the power I crave." She sounded like an addict willing to sell off their relatives' belongings and their own bodiesto get their next fix. "I'm sure... I want to be a Death Eater."

This was the outcome of Hermione and Draco's two hour long conversation. Of course after everything that he had seen from Hermione, he knew that everything she had told him was genuine. She had gone back to the beginning. She had told him everything, everything but the final twist in her plans. She took a chance and trusted the man, who had once been her sworn enemy.

He was going to go to the devil for her. A devil's deal would be made. She needed him for somewhere to stay over the holiday. She needed him because she had to have an ally other than Severus Snape in the world, and even if Malfoy couldn't know who she hoped to be in the end, he was the best shot she had at a companion rather than a lover.

"Ok. Well, next week you will come home with me over break."

"Do you think he will take me? What will it be like?" she was uncharacteristically unsure of so many things these days. There were no more books for her to learn from, and no one other than the two dark souls in her life to answer her questions.

Malfoy answered in a voice all too tender for himself, "I think it will be different for you. You are a very special circumstance. You haven't spent your entire life proving your loyalty. I don't know if he will take you. You know he might just kill you?"

The truth of the statement weighed heavily. "I know, but at this point it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"What are you going to do about Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked curiously as Hermione got up from her sitting position, clearly intending to head out shortly.

Hermione again didn't have the answer, "I just, I don't know."

She picked up her wand, her cloak and her bag. Draco shut the door behind her on the way out.

For a witch as dark as Hermione had become, she felt a little silly as her legs began to quiver as she approached the portrait.

She entered the Common Room and all eyes were on her. Whispers spread throughout the room like wildfire, but Ron and Harry rushed up towards here. With each grabbing a hand they pulled her through the prowling eyes, and into the safety of their room.

It was Ron who started, "Are you planning to tell us what in the bloody hell is going on with you?"

Harry tried the question in a softer way, "Hermione, what's going on with you? Dark magic? What you are doing is dangerous. You know that right?"

Hermione felt patronized. They spoke about things they had never experienced. ("He jests at scars that never felt a wound") There was no way they could see what she had been through in these last months, and yet they of course had to hold their pretentious holy ground of moral rightness.

She suddenly had no idea why she had been afraid of what these two idiots had to say. "You are both complete morons."

Hermione turned on her heel prepared to go, but Harry furiously flung the door shut with his wand. "You have got to be kidding me. I know that you are in there Hermione. This is not really you. I don't know what is going on but this is not the real Hermione."

She shook her head in disgust. She sauntered close to him, "You never knew who I was or what I was capable of. Now open the door." Her voice was eerie, and it was growing more evident she did not wish to be challenged.

"And what if I don't Hermione? You going to threaten to kill me again? You going to put that wand on my neck. GO ON GRANGER DO IT, I DARE YOU!" Harry had lost it, while Ron stood dumbstruck at what he was witnessing.

Hermione's wand was drawn and pressed against his jugular. In a quiet voice she purred, "Fuck you, Harry. And Ron, too. I'm not going to kill you now, but trust me if it comes down to it. I would. But for now I don't want to deprive the Dark Lord of what he so badly desires." She traced her wand down across Harry's body and without another word, left the room feeling bold.

She walked back down the stairs into the Common Room. Everyone stared again. Hermione bellowed, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" Everyone promptly attempted to nonchalantly return to whatever they had been doing. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't think she could stand to spend the rest of her free day with these people, so she wandered out of Gryffindor and back towards the comfort and safety of the darkness of the dungeons.

Her life had turned upside down. She felt electric. It was an odd sort of thing. The rage and the sudden burst of energy had made her feel tingly. She wandered in the cool air of the stony walls and lost track of time. She never noticed the Slytherins wandering past her in droves. She didn't notice much of anything.

It was in this sort of untouchable state that Hermione had let herself lose much of the following week. She went to her classes, and she stayed in the library, where she read anything she wanted because after the story of her insanity spread through the school, no one, especially not Madame Pince dared to say anything to her.

It kind of like everyone around Hermione was existing in this kind of trance. No one quite knew how to react. No one knew what to say. So they didn't say anything. They attempted to ignore her. It pretty much worked. She had become a ghost of her former self, but not quite aware of how this new her interacted in the world.

Finally the day had come that they got to climb on the train and head home for the winter's break. She moved through the train corridors with a sort of finesse. She searched the compartments for the blonde-headed boy. When she had peered into Ron and Harry's compartment, she had felt the heat rise up within her. She knew that she was emblazoned and bold, but she couldn't find the reason to be cruel without a provocation.

Everything would change during this break.

Hermione finally found the small room filled with Draco, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zambini, and Pansy Parkinson. No one said a thing as she settled into the empty seat.

It was Theodore that first broke the awkward silence in the tiny compartment, "So, Granger, this is going to be your first time at Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione nodded. She hadn't gotten her voice, yet, for this group.

Pansy took Theo's lead, "You will love it there. It's gorgeous. Plus you will be there for the Holiday Ball, which is always an honor to get to attend."

Somehow through all the bits and bites of knowledge Hermione had chewed upon in her years, she had never heard of the Holiday Ball at the Malfoy's.

The remainder of the train conversation remained on this level. Light, airy and not all together uncomfortable. Hermione, however, was thankful when the train stopped.

She felt eyes prowling at her as she walked side by side with Draco up to the tall form of Lucius Malfoy.

If she had been looking at Ron Weasley just then, she would have seen his eyes nearly popping out his school in disbelief. It was one thing to go off the deep end, but to actually dive into it...

Ron and Harry no longer had any idea who Hermione Granger was and after this break, they never would again.

Lucius bowed slightly towards Hermione, "How very lovely to see you again under these circumstances Miss Granger. Narcissa and I were most excited when Draco asked us if you could come to the Manor for the break. I hope you forgive her, she couldn't make it out today. She is doing prep work for the Ball."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "That's no problem. I just want to say how thankful I am that you were willing to let me stay."

As they begin to head to the unknown land of the Malfoy Manor, Lucius asked with a hint of trademark Malfoy smirk, "And your parents, how are they with this arrangement?"

Draco stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe his father would go there. Draco knew of what he had been doing.

But the question was no problem for Hermione. She spoke without much thought in a light kind of airy voice. "What parents? They don't exist for me anymore. They're just two stupid muggles who have lost their minds. At least I never have to deal with them again, I suppose I have you to thank for that?" Her smirk was not a Malfoy's by signature, but it was one of darkness, none-the-less.

The pair of Malfoy's met eyes and grinned. This was definitely not the Hermione that anyone had ever known.

Alone and twisting herself inside, she was becoming the woman, she herself couldn't recognize. But the woman who always felt alive and powerful because of it. She was becoming someone else all together.

And so in the sunset the two tow-headed Malfoy's and the black haired beauty when to embark on the holiday of a lifetime.

_AN: There is a lot going on in this one. She is cutting the ties of who she was. The Draco scene will be incredible I swear this is the scene that has been spawning so much of the angst. I want to give you a hint that things are going to get very ritualistic... And have no fear, the DM scene is going to create amazing SSHG-ness. This is such a labor of love. I hope you all enjoy it. Leave me love. _


	15. First Impressions

**Darkness Calls**

**Chapter 15**

**First Impressions**

The Malfoy Manor was legend, and it far surpassed any expectations that Hermione had. It was a monstrosity of a house. It was dark, but it was elegant. Decorated with luxurious satins and silks in the deepest blacks and richest emeralds, it seemed as if royalty lived in its halls. And in a way it did.

Hermione felt humble as she walked the halls. She had grown-up the middle class daughter of muggles. Hogwarts had been the nicest place she had ever been, and she fought the urge to belittle herself here inside her former enemy's home.

Narcissa smiled at her, "This will be your room, darling. Draco is just down the hall should you need a thing. And be sure to rest up for dinner. We will be having _company." _

Something about the way the last word slithered out of her mouth sent a chill down Hermione's spine. Voldemort. She would be in his presence sooner than she had ever expected. As the door pulled closed, Hermione listened for the footsteps to fade back in the opposite direction. When she no longer heard the clicking of heels across the marble floor, she stuck her head into the hallway. She wandered in the direction of Draco's room. Carefully opening doors, she searched in glamorous bedrooms and sitting rooms until she found the young man she had been looking for.

"Draco!"

He had been on the edge of sleep when Hermione opened his door. He should have known it wouldn't take long for her to invade this bedroom too. "What do you want Granger?"

Their recent familiarity seemed a bit strained, and Hermione questioned whether or not she should have come to find him. "I was just wondering if, if the Dark Lord is really coming for dinner?"

It sounded like a stupid question as it tumbled from her lips. Really? Is the all mighty evil coming for roast beef? Sheesh, she must have sounded like an idiot.

Draco must have found the question more amusing than idiotic because he laughed his response, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just that I've never met him, and I'm not sure what to do or say or…"

"Hermione-" Draco was forceful as he said her name, "You knew that coming here was a choice. You knew that you could be putting yourself in danger. This was the choice you made. You cannot begin to question that judgment out of fear. You know beyond a shadow of all doubt that your loyalties will be questioned and tested."

Hermione nodded. She really hated it when someone else was right. That was a part of her personality that would most likely never change. "You're right, but what do I wear?"

Draco was already climbing off his bed. He walked her back down to the room that his mother had showed her. In the closet were rows and rows of delicate and sophisticated fashions, all in her size. Being on the dark side did not mean that you didn't show your guests hospitality. She thanked him, and he left her alone to distract herself in all the clothes.

By the time the house elf came to summon Hermione for dinner, she was swathed in a black silk and lace dress. Not all together revealing, but enough to give you the idea. She clattered down the hallway nervously in the very high heels, but she was determined to fit in.

When she arrived in the dining room, she let out a deep breath that she didn't know she'd been holding. Voldemort had not yet reached the Manor, and Hermione was able to make acquaintances with some faces that she didn't recognize. Draco chauffeured her around a room full of their classmate's parents. There were a few surprised faces at the introduction of Hermione Granger. Her name apparently preceded her, but not everyone was in on her change of course.

Hermione felt her pulse quicken as she locked eyes with a man across the room. The deep pools staring back at her had seen her at her weakest and her strongest. With a single look, she could feel him inside her soul. "Excuse me," she said to Mr. and Mrs. Nott. She slithered across the room like she owned it and eyes trailed her as she wrapped her arms around a man twice her age. "Hello Severus." Her voice was throaty, and those in the room definitely took notice.

Snape let the eyes in the room drink in the scene before he removed Hermione's arms draped around him. He made quite a show as he stepped back, "Ms. Granger." He kissed her hand delicately, and the questioning looks were puzzled. The confusion was evident in the room, and after an intoxicating moment of staring and silence the group turned back to their own and broke into a cacophony of gossiping whispers.

He leaned down into her ear, "Well played. People don't often want such good gossip to die."

She rolled her eyes and was about to make a juicy comment to him in return when a bustle occurred around her. Before she could fully process what was happening men and women around her in every direction began to fall to their knees. _The Dark Lord had arrived. _

Hermione remembered later that her first thought that evening had been, _he's taller than Harry makes him sound. _ She, however, didn't have time to dwell on it as a hand tugged her own urging her to follow the crowd. A second after the rest of the room was kneeling, Hermione found herself in a worship position.

The voice was raspier, but more rock 'n roll in a way than she thought. He almost sounded like coca-cola stuck on old guitar strings, which made absolutely no sense and was the perfect description for the sound. "Thank you my loyal friends. Please stand and find your seats." The absolute stillness was broken as the roomful of people attempted to follow the directive they were being given, all while giving the illusion that the movement was completely fluid.

Hermione found herself frozen on her knees unable to make them move. She began to question her own mind. Perhaps she had made the wrong choice, and this was why her legs would not cooperate with the rest of her body. But after a second glimpse into her own mind, she realized she was not alone there. The reason she could not pull herself from the floor had nothing to do with her ability to make her legs move, and everything to do with the curse the Dark Lord had on her body.

He walked around her in silence. His face was etched into that sardonic smile that rarely seemed to leave his lips. To Hermione it seemed like an eternity before he spoke, "Well, well, well Mudblood. What has the Potions Master dragged in now?"

The chuckles echoed in the room. She might have been brazen about her relationship with Snape previously, but it seemed that the Dark Lord was going to be sure to find a way to use it against her. She knew that this would be her trial. This would be her test.

He drew his hand up in the air, as if asking an audience to stand on their feet. Hermione was the only one, though, who magically rose and now stood at the head of a large banquet table. Her gestured to her the way you might point out a prompt in a presentation. "For those of you that do not know her, this is Hermione Granger. The once best friend of Harry Potter. She has recently decided that the side of Dumbledore and Potter is not where she wishes to be any longer. I believe –" He paused and looked her up and down, encouraging the guests sitting at the table to do the same. "I believe that her endeavors into the Dark Arts are fairly obvious. Granted, I do not take such a transformation lightly, but it is still vital that we find a way to test this young ladies loyalty to our cause."

Hermione could feel the hold on her tongue go loose. She knew a question that required an answer was coming next.

"Ms. Granger, would you go to _any _lengths necessary to prove your loyalty to this cause? Would you willingly betray your former friends and yourself in front of this audience?"

She nodded before she spoke, "I would, sir. I would do anything." The words sounded more desperate than she intended, and she was reminded of her addict like behavior. She wondered if the people staring at her had felt the same type of pull, need towards the dark magics she could feel swirling all around her. The tiny voice in her head was lingering just at the proximity to the darkness.

"Would you Ms. Granger allow this group to see into your mind? Allow me to reveal to them your secrets? Your private thoughts and memories?"

Her eyes locked on Snape as she answered, "Yes sir."

With a swish of his wand, there was an image projected in the center of the table. It was like what the muggles called a hologram, but it was clearer. At the moment it was the exact scene in the room, but only as seen from Hermione's perspective. She let out an inaudible gasp. She knew that it would be something like this, but she didn't know it would be as exposing as watching all your intimate moments splayed out on a screen for all to see.

He raised his wand to her temple and called forward what he wanted to see. The story played in front of the room from start to finish. The original plan to play both sides against the middle was no secret. The openness of the task that Snape would "seduce" her was not hidden from the group. There was no way to turn it off as the hungry eyes watched her and Snape's frenzied kisses interrupted by Draco. (Though, Hermione was sure she heard a few angry sighs aimed in Draco's direction.) She locked her eyes shut preparing to her the sweet intimacies of Snape pleasuring her played out for all to see, but to her surprise the images jumped to her furious breakdown. There was more than one gasp as she murdered a house elf, and then again when she killed the owl. Voldemort let the scene end as she looked into the mirror to see her bloodied face for the first time.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. You never once shielded your mind from my inquiries. I believe that we still have a ways to go in the proving of your loyalties, but I will agree that it is a start. I will be asking something even greater of you in the space of this week, but for the time you have a seat next to Severus."

_I did it._ She thought. She had passed the first test. Who knew how many more were to come, but for now she was safe. Her heart was racing. She felt a tingling in herself at how exposed she felt to the group. As she took her seat, she wrapped her fingers around Severus's wrist. "Thank you." She mouthed.

Voldemort discussed very little, and Hermione assumed it was because she was amongst the vetted crowd. And when he sat down at the head of the table, food appeared and the guests began to chatter away widely.

Bellatrix was the first outsider to engage in conversation with Hermione, and Hermione braced herself for what was coming. "So Hermione, are you still a virgin?"

Hermione was wide-eyed, and unsure of how to respond to such a bold question.

Someone slapped Bellatrix's arm, "Bella! That was just plain rude."

"Well we have to find out somehow. The girl's going to find out sooner or later. No use beating around the bush."

Hermione hated being talked about like she wasn't in the room. "What are you talking about?"

Bellatrix cackled, "Oh Granger, we know you're a virgin. It's not like that montage had any real sweaty sex scenes now did it!"

Hermione felt herself becoming beat red. She felt the voice that had been quietly there all evening turning up its volume. _Don't let her disrespect you like that._

Bellatrix pressed on unaware, "Snape's such an old bat who knows if he can even achieve the task!" Her laughter sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

The rage was beginning to well up in Hermione's veins. _Don't let her laugh at you. DON'T LET HER DO ANYTHING. HURT HER HERMIONE! _ Her own voice bellowed a little louder than she realized, as she simultaneously stood up and sent her chair falling behind her. "NO ONE calls him an old bad but me! "

The taunting didn't stop, "Oh so maybe the old man did manage to get some." The laughter was roaring in the room.

Hermione felt a hand tugging on her wrist, but it was too late. The darkness was welling up in her skin and boiling out her eyes. With a single flick of her wrist, the dining hall table tumbled over making a dozen people jump to their feet. Another quick slash made blood pour from a slit along Bellatrix's face, and before Bellatrix could reach for her wand Hermione had her pinned against a wall. The point of Hermione's wand was stabbed into the jugular of Bellatrix Lestrange's neck.

No one made a move to stop the confrontation.

Hermione removed her wand slowly and replaced it with her hand. Choking Bellatrix Hermione spoke in an eerie whisper, "You will never laugh at me again. Do you understand?"

With no air in her throat Bellatrix, choked on her answer.

"I didn't get that. What was that?" Hermione shoved her hand harder against the woman's throat, and then released ever so slowly. "Will you ever laugh at me again, Bellatrix?"

"No," was all Bellatrix could get out, and Hermione released her.

Hermione spun on her heels to exit the room.

The sound of her own shoes marching down the hallway was all she heard.


End file.
